Louder Than Words
by InflictedSins
Summary: Rising stars Brittany Pierce and Santana Lopez chance at meeting each other in the unlikeliest places. When instant attraction turns into instant connection, they spend the night together. But fate seems to have other plans for the two. [ AU Brittana. G!P Brittany. Rated M ]
1. Extraordinary

**Author's Note**: Hello, everyone! So I'm kind of nervous right now although I'm not new to writing fanfiction lol I've actually been writing fanfics for about 5 years for another fandom, but had taken a break so I'm a little rusty as well. I'm nervous because this is my first Brittana fanfic and my first ever on this site lol I feel like a newbie all over again ahaha And I'm writing about G!P which is another first lol Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this little story of mine :)

**Disclaimer: **This is a work of fiction and I do not own any of the persons and/or characters, except for the storyline. Businesses, places, events, music and incidents are either the product of my imagination or used them in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Extraordinary**

A few notes and chords are played on a grand piano before Santana stops to write the notes on the score, humming the melody. Since waking up this morning, she had been working on the new song she had heard in her dream and knew she had to quickly write it down before the sound faded away. She wasn't particularly a ballad singer but that's how she heard it. She turns back to the first pages and begins playing, closing her eyes as she gets lost in the music shutting out the sounds of New York City.

Growing up in a home where all she heard were shouts between her parents, she learned how to tune them out as she found solace in music. Whenever her parents' fights escalated, she'd run off to her grandmother's house only three houses away, hearing the scratches on the vinyl as it played. She'd sing with her grandmother and she'd teach Santana how to play the piano. When she couldn't go visit her grandmother, she'd played Frank Sinatra's My Life in her head, completely forgetting about her parents momentarily.

At age fifteen, Santana's grandmother passed away. She felt more sorrow for her grandmother than when her parents divorced. If anyone had asked her, her grandmother was ten times the parent than her mother and father would have ever been. In her grandmother's will, the collection of records and the player were to be given to Santana. Another part of the will states that when she turns eighteen, she return to the lawyer's office, alone, as it only concerns Santana. Turns out her grandmother had left her a large sum of money. There was no letter or note concerning what Santana should do with the money but knowing her grandmother, she trusts Santana do some good with that money, and she did.

Santana left home the minute she graduated high school and moved out to New York to attend Juilliard. She first tried her luck in auditioning, playing a piece she herself composed after her grandmother's death. She's been tweaking the song to perfection since then and what better way to have someone else listen to it first than the judges themselves. A few days later, she received a letter of acceptance. Even with a full scholarship, she still donated to the school for making her a better artist than she first arrived.

Now as a graduate from Juilliard, her music has changed but it hasn't lost its personality. Over the years, she dabbled in different kinds of genre, some had sounds of jazz, and some had the beat of R&B and the feel of Soul. Sometimes she'd randomly make pop dance tunes, which what her music lately has been sounding like. She didn't mind and her label company certainly didn't mind either as long as they remained true to who Santana Lopez was.

Even though her music hasn't become main stream yet, her fan base has been growing and pushing for her songs to be played more often on national radio rather than just the tri-state area. She adored her fans. She was amazed at the fact that so many people out there listened to her music of her soul and stuck by her no matter how much it changed. She goes through a journey and they all go with her.

Santana was just beginning the second verse of her new song when she hears the intercom crackle.

"Sorry to interrupt your session, but I have some awesome news for you."

The tone of excitement in Mercedes' voice was enough to make Santana open her eyes and look across the recording studio and through the clear glass, her friend and manager beaming wide at her.

"Can't tell me now? I'm kind of in the middle of writing this–"

Mercedes holds up a bottle of champagne, shaking it in the air. Santana's eyebrows both arch, now intrigue by this news. It's become some kind of tradition between them since meeting each other in Juilliard. Whenever they received great news, they celebrated by putting money together and buy a bottle. Now knowing it must be some big news, Santana jumps from the bench and runs to the door to let herself in the other side of the recording studio.

"What is it?" Santana asks.

"Do you remember how I told you Jay-Z saw one of your shows a few months back? Well, guess what? I just got off the phone with him personally. He's having a New Years' Eve party at Capitale and he's asking for you to open!"

Santana stared wide-eyed. "You're shitting me, right?"

"I shit you not!"

"Oh, my God!"

"I know!"

Without warning, Santana lets out a shrill scream with Mercedes joining her, now both of them jumping up and down.

"Oh, my God, this is it! This could be my lucky break!" Santana finally says as she and Mercedes finally have come down from their excitement.

"Yes, girl! And as an added bonus, you definitely have some pretty amazing fans. They got your song _Extraordinary_ playing on national airwaves as of nine this morning and have been blowing up the charts! Your music video gained thirty-five million more views in ten hours!"

Santana put a hand over mouth, her eyes burning with fresh tears. It was all too much news in one day. "I… I…"

Mercedes quickly opens the champagne and fills one glass and hands one to Santana, and fills one for herself before Santana really starts crying. There were only two times she had seen Santana cry since knowing her. The first time was when someone had broken into Santana's apartment and robbed her of some of the records her grandmother had left her, among other things but those records for priceless to Santana. The second time was when Santana hit writer's block two weeks later from the frustrations of having her lose her most prized possessions. She didn't finish one of her assignments and received a failing grade, her first ever. During those two instances, Mercedes had never seen anyone cry so hard and so loud. It took a while to get Santana back to normal all thanks to the number of times Mercedes took Santana out to one of her favorite restaurants.

"Hey, no tears. This is really good." Mercedes tries to give Santana some comfort. "I'm so happy and proud of you. You know who else would have been proud?"

"Who?"

"Your grandmother, silly."

It's then that a tear finally falls from her eyes making Mercedes panic, but with frantic waves of her hands and a smile, Santana assures Mercedes she's fine. She wipes away the fallen tears and composes herself. Holding her glass higher, she looks at her friend.

"You're right. My grandmother would have been proud."

"Cheers, baby girl."

Both girls throw back the expensive sparkling wine, Santana humming in approval. Mercedes refills their glass.

"So, besides for the stage outfits, I guess we should start looking for my evening wear. We have like, what, two weeks to prepare for this thing." Santana says.

"You're not the only one going to this party, too." Mercedes throws her a look.

Santana lips curl to one side in a smirk. "Are you bringing Sam as your date?"

"I don't know," Mercedes takes a seat in one of the black leather couches that faced the inside of the recording booth. "We're sort of in a funk right now."

"Your boy needsta understand your choices. If he doesn't like that you don't put out, then kick him to the fucking curb. And if you don't, then I'll do it, free of charge."

Mercedes laughs. "That's easy for you to say, Santana. You're single."

"Damn straight."

"You're not straight either."

Santana nonchalantly nods, taking another sip. "Thank you, Mr. Obvious."

Mercedes pulls her legs together and turns to her friend. "Seriously though, you think you'll find her?"

Santana shrugs. "Who knows? If I'm meant to be with someone, it'll happen. She'll find me, or I'll find her or some shit. But as of right now, I don't mind flying solo."

"Yeah, just enjoying pit stops, that is." Mercedes jokes.

"Hey, I gotsta get my mack on somehow."

"You do that, baby girl."

Santana grins, feeling more excited every second it gets closer to the last day of the year.

* * *

_It's New Year's Eve and another year gone_, Brittany thought to herself as she looks back at the work she's had the past year, and the years before that. With small roles in television shows and films, Brittany was beginning to make a name for herself and people were noticing. And those people had the power in Hollywood to make her into a household name. She never thought she'd leave her hometown where the theater club and dance company helped mold her talents. She was ambitious in following her dreams and she can feel just how close she is.

Earlier that week, her agent had called her in for an emergency meeting. When she arrived at the office, she wasn't expecting to be offered a starring role nonetheless to find the very famous Michael Bay personally himself offering her the role. Michael was looking for an actress to play the lead female role in his upcoming movie that wasn't particularly well-known, but could hold their ground and was capable of the demanding action scenes in them. He admitted that he had seen Brittany in her latest role where she played a highly trained assassin, but her character was later killed by the heroin, after the producer of the film (a personal friend of his) recommended and showed him some of the footage of Brittany's fight scenes. Michael was thoroughly impressed that Brittany only had three weeks of training with the precision and elegance but still held tremendous strength during her fight scenes. It's then where Brittany tells Michael that she had years of dance training when she was younger, which helped her a lot.

A few hours later of discussing the terms and disclosing personal information between Michael and his team, representatives from the studio, and with the assistance of Brittany's own people, she signed the contract with no hesitation. Filming would start in three months after she completes her training. While the other actors and actresses of the film have already began their training and was cast earlier, Brittany would have to double her work in short notice which is why Michael and the studio agreed to offer her a higher salary plus a percentage from the revenues, meaning big money for Brittany. She never really cared for money but that kind of money could set her up for many years and she could finally give her parents the vacation they had always dreamed about.

Apparently, signing a huge deal with Michael Bay had its perks because now she was on her way to some New Year's party in New York, flying in a private plane. The leather upholstery, the oak counters and tables, the very expensive champagne a gorgeous flight attendant was serving her was a different experience from flying coach all these years. There was a lot more space, the seats were more comfortable, and the food was impeccable.

"Thank you," Brittany says, taking the champagne flute from the flight attendant.

"Let's make a toast," Brittany turns back to her agent, Kurt Hummel, who held a glass of champagne as well. "To your amazing talents."

"No," she smiles at him. "To us. I wouldn't be where I am, I wouldn't be on this flight, if you didn't believe in me, Kurt. Thank you, for always being there."

"Oh, stop it. You're going to make cry. We've been through a lot and I'm glad that you're one of the very few _real_ friends I have in this God forsaken industry. It's tough, but you've made it big, Brittany!" Kurt says, shaking Brittany's arm.

"Not yet," Brittany corrects him, laughing. "We're not there yet."

Kurt waves a hand. "Oh whatever. You and I both know this is the film that will put you out there."

Brittany took this into consideration, contemplating it for a few moments before she nods her head showing her excitement. "Yeah, you're right!"

They bring their glasses together and with a clink, they down the champagne basking in its delicious taste. It isn't long before Kurt takes the champagne bottle from the ice and refills their glasses.

"So, this party, do I have to remind you to keep it in your pants this time?" Kurt says.

"This time?" Brittany chuckles. "You make it sound like all I do is sleep around."

"If I may recall, the last time we were at a party this big, you manage to bed a supermodel and began an affair for half a year before you called it quits." Kurt reminded Brittany, only making the blonde grimace at the memory. "I know you hated the attention."

"Yeah, that's because I didn't know she was married. And I didn't know she was going to pine over me afterwards like that. I was having fun, clearly she thought otherwise. It wasn't my fault." Brittany defended.

"That's why you should keep your wang in your pants."

Brittany chuckles as she takes a sip from her glass, "Can't make any promises."

Born with male genitalia, the doctors first thought Brittany was a male, but there were abnormalities with her stats. After further testing, they confirmed that she was in fact female with male genitalia. The doctors told her parents that as she grows, it's best to slowly tell Brittany about her body, tell her that she's different than the boys and girls in her class, so when she goes through puberty, it wouldn't come as a huge shock to her. She developed breasts just like any of her female friends. She became aroused and had erections just like any of her male friends. But along the way, she became aware of something else her parents didn't prepare her for: Brittany rather preferred the company of females. Being part of her schools' dance clubs only help proved that when she began developing feelings for one of her fellow dancers and friends, Quinn Fabray, and began dating. It was a trip to Paris with her school's dance company her senior year when they both lost their virginity to each other. After that, sexual encounters with females became a norm to her.

"You brought compression shorts right?" Kurt chimes, interrupting her thoughts.

"Of course."

"Condoms?"

Brittany sighs, turning to look pointedly at Kurt.

"What? I'm just making sure you're practicing safe sex." Kurt shrugs.

"It's New York City. There are convenient stores in every block."

"Well, just make sure you grab a box for yourself before we check in."

"Uh huh, you can say the same for yourself." Brittany smirks when Kurt momentarily chokes on his champagne.

Clearly, she wasn't the only one looking forward to spicing up the next couple of days.


	2. Maybe

**Chapter 2 – Maybe**

With the executives of her record label back in town, Santana was pulled into a last minute meeting at the presidential suite of the hotel the executives were staying in. They discussed the rather surprising rise of sales and radio plays of her songs, and the growing number of views on her YouTube videos. Ever since _Extraordinary_ hit the national airwaves, Santana's been thrown into chaos. Endless photo shoots, interviews and rehearsals were suddenly crammed into her carefree schedule, to which Sue, Santana's publicist, reminded them.

They went over the songs again she was going to perform at the party, agreeing with the list Santana had given them a week and a half ago so they could also send it to the band that was going to play for her. Besides _Extraordinary_, she was to perform her cover of Alicia Keys' _Girl on Fire_ as her video of it online garnered a lot of praise. As for the third and last performance, it was as good as any to release a new song. They quickly hired a choreographer for the new single and Santana had been in and out of dance studios on top of her crazy schedule to get all the moves down by New Years' Eve. Perfect timing is everything, one of the executives had said knowing as if it was going to be another hit.

As they finished the meeting and began packing up, Mercedes' phone rings. She picks up on the third ring as Santana throws her jacket on.

"Hello? Okay, thank you. We'll be there soon."

Santana looks at Mercedes when she hangs up. "Sound check?"

"Yup, they're ready for us." Mercedes turns back to her bosses. "Mr. Anderson, we're going to head out."

"Alright, thank you ladies for coming in on short notice," Mr. Anderson says, turning to face Santana. "I know how busy it is right now for you."

"It's no problem at all." Santana replies.

"We're looking forward to your performance tonight, Santana."

A few goodbye air kisses later, they leave the suite and down the elevator.

* * *

Brittany just exited Starbucks when her phone began to ring. Reaching around to the armband on her left arm, she looks at the caller before accepting the call with a press of a button on her earphones with her free hand.

"Hi, mom!" She beams.

"Hey, honey. How are you? How's New York?"

"Great! Maybe just a little jetlag since my flight got in last night, but I just went for a run at Central Park. It's so gorgeous! You have to see it."

"I would if my daughter had invited me," Brittany can hear the hint of sadness laced with playfulness on the other end of the line. "But why are you running outside? Isn't it freezing?"

"Yeah, but I was prepared for it." Brittany says as she pulls the zipper higher on her windbreaker she wore over her long-sleeved active wear and absentmindedly running her hands over her infrared thermo running tights. "And it isn't as cold as I thought it would be."

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to New York?" Brittany's mother asks.

"I'm sorry, Ma." Brittany takes a careful sip of her coffee as she waits for the crosswalk to change as she heads back to her hotel. "So many things have been going on and the next thing I know, I'm being flown out to attend this New Years' Eve party and staying at a _really _expensive hotel. I'm only here for tonight and tomorrow anyways then I'll be back in LA to start training."

"And that's another thing. Why didn't you tell us you were going to be in a big budget movie? I felt so embarrassed when Judy brought it up at dinner the other night." Brittany heard her mother sigh.

"Wait, how did Mrs. Fabray know?"

"It's all over the news, honey. What, you think you could keep a secret like starring in a Michael Bay film and not have the entire world buzzing about you?"

"Of course…" Brittany grumbles, drinking her coffee nearing her hotel.

Walking underneath the shadowed sidewalk, she pulls her sunglasses up to rest on the crown of her head and notices a black SUV parked in front of the hotel with a man standing next to it. Brittany raises an eyebrow, _I don't think that's for me or else Kurt would have told me I was going somewhere_, she thought to herself.

"You know the local news stations have been talking about you, too. Saying how _thrilled_ they are that someone from our town is famous."

Brittany laughs. "I bet. I think I might be–"

As Brittany turns to the front doors of the hotel, she accidentally walks in to someone and hearing a woman yelp. Out of reflex, she reaches for the woman's arm with her free hand to steady her and averts her Starbucks cup away as to not spill any of it.

"I'm so sorry." Brittany says making sure her coffee hadn't spilled all over the woman before pulling her sight to eye level.

Chocolate brown expressive eyes meet hers; both staring momentarily and neither one of them moving an inch save for those around them.

"Are you okay? Sorry, I didn't mean…" Brittany says as if the wind was knocked out of her.

"No, yeah, yeah I'm fine. Thank you." The brunette says back, sending Brittany a smile.

"You're welcome." Brittany smiles back.

A forced cough interrupts them, Brittany quickly letting go of the woman's arm as they both take a step back. Brittany finally notices two other women standing just behind the woman, rather amused with the exchange.

Brittany takes a few more steps to the side as the two women walks by them, the younger woman of the two making a sound that sounded along the lines of _Mmhmm_ followed by _we gotta go_ to the woman she had walked into.

The woman starts taking tentative steps towards the SUV, away from Brittany. "I'm… I have to… bye."

"Bye." Brittany replies.

She watches the woman walk to the SUV, the other two women waiting for her already inside. Before the woman gets in, she turns back towards Brittany sending her another gracious smile to which Brittany returns. She gets in and the man closes the door, the tinted windows blocking any view of the woman. Instead of continuing inside the hotel, Brittany waited around until the vehicle pulled away and turned the corner.

It wasn't until she heard her mother's voice did she remember she was still in a call.

"Brittany, honey? Are you there?"

"Uh, yeah, mom I'm here. Sorry, what were you saying?"

Finally, Brittany turns on her heels and heads inside the hotel wondering who she had just ran into.

* * *

"That was rather interesting." Mercedes says, a playful smirk playing on her lips as she checked over the messages on her phone.

Santana can only hum as a form of reply as she kept her eyes out the window, watching the blurred cars pass by. Mercedes and Sue look away from their phones for a moment and gave each other a look, an eyebrow raised. It was one of the rare times Santana was rendered speechless not to mention rather nice when the blonde earlier had run into her. If it was anybody else, Santana would have given that woman a piece of her mind, spouting insulting expletives in Spanish. But Mercedes and Sue had witness something they had never seen before in Santana's eyes.

The rest of the ride to Capitale was spent in Mercedes reminding Santana her schedule for the day, Santana mostly just mindless nodding to everything Mercedes is saying. Sue kept taking or making calls for Santana's behalf or for her other clients. It wasn't long until the SUV pulled to a slow stop in front of Capitale.

"Okay, we're here." Mercedes announces.

The red carpet was already laid out and now the crews were just putting the final touches by placing guard rails and bleachers for fans and the press later that night. A few gossip column paparazzi hung around early since only certain representatives of the press were invited to the event. No badge, no access.

"They're starting to hover around the car, Sylvester." Mercedes points out as she looks out the windows, Santana doing the same. "You called them out here, didn't you? I should have known you'd milk this as much as you could."

"Calm your tits, Jones. Let them hover. This is a good thing." Sue says.

"Plus, we've got Karofsky here shall any of them cross the line." Santana adds, the first words leaving her mouth since getting in the car earlier, and pats the man in the front seat. "Right, Dave?"

"Yes, ma'am." The burly man replies.

Santana scrunches her nose. "I thought I told you not to call me ma'am. We're like the same age."

"I'm sorry, Lopez."

"It's cool." Santana turns her attention back to Mercedes. "So, are we ready? Don't worry too much, 'Cedes. There's only like, twenty paps out there. No biggie."

"No biggie, she says." Sue snorts, as she types away on her cellphone keeping busy with her other clients.

"You say that now, Santana. Let's just go and get this done so we can get back to your place and get you all freshened up before the big show."

Santana takes out a pair of sunglasses from her bag and as soon as Dave opens the door, the flashes begin to cloud her vision. The paparazzi fired questions at her, asking her if she's excited about tonight, if she's thrilled to be performing with A-list stars and if she's looking forward to meeting anybody. Karofsky led the way, putting an arm out when a few of the paps got any closer to Santana, who just smiled widely and clutched her jacket tightly around her the entire way inside.

The organizers and coordinators of the event greeted Santana and the others, giving them a thorough tour of the venue. Backstage, an assistant leads them to one of the green rooms with 'Santana Lopez' posted on the door that Santana and her crew were going to occupy later that night as one of the performers. Some of her dancers were already inside, stretching and warming up as they said hi to Santana or gave her quick hugs. Sue's phone rings again and excuses herself out of the room to take the call earning a shrug from Mercedes.

"So," Mercedes starts as she opens a document on her tablet as she double checks the song list with the assistant and Santana. "You can take a break in between songs to correct some things if you need to, but during the real thing tonight, you'll charm the crowd or whatever. You'll start off with _Extraordinary_. Once finished, the dancers will exit the stage and then we'll change the set a bit, give you a mic stand or a stool if you want as we transition to _Girl on Fire_. And after that, your dancers come back up to the stage and end the set with your new song."

"Gotcha." Santana says. "You know we can still have that fourth song as an encore."

"Hell no, Santana." Mercedes quickly answers.

"Aw, come on. It'll be totally fun. You know, just like the old days." Santana says with a pout as she puts her arms around Mercedes.

Mercedes shrugs her off, Santana laughing. "Girl, back up off me before I give your skinny ass a whooping."

"Whatever. We can always just have a sing off at my place anyways."

"And we all know I'd win." Mercedes says as matter of a fact.

Santana sends her a mock laugh. "Keep believing that, 'Cedes."

"Girl, shut up and start warming up."

Fifteen minutes later after warming up her voice, Santana, her dancers and Mercedes made their way out to the main stage already hearing the band getting ready. One of the sound staff approaches them and hands Mercedes Santana's mic pack after calibrating it with their system and a microphone before scurrying away after she heard a thank you from Santana and Mercedes. Santana untangles her custom IEMs and plugs it onto the mic pack, slipping it onto the back pocket of her jeans and puts each earphone on the correct ear. Taking the microphone from Mercedes, Santana walks onto center stage and tests the microphone, adjusting the volume on her mic pack as her voice carries through her in-ear monitor and the sound system.

Finally sending the sound crew a thumbs up, Santana's rehearsals starts, the sound of her songs filling the building.


	3. The Way

**Chapter 3 – The Way**

The sun set as hours ticked by. Capitale was beginning to buzz with staff, security, fans and the press in the cold night with music playing outside. The red carpet led a path starting from the end of the block with guardrails placed between the sidewalk and the street, closing off two lanes of the six-lane two-way street. Temporary walls with lettering of the event had been placed the length of the red carpet to hide the stores behind them. As the stars would make their way through the red carpet that night, they would start off with photo ops. It's then followed by the camera crews for television interviews. And lastly, the fans section at the end just off of the entrance, where they can possibly have pictures taken with their favorite stars or receive autographs.

Traffic was moving slowly along the street as limousines began arriving one by one, a man over the sound system announcing each celebrity's name. Actors, actresses, musicians, entrepreneurs, social lights and alike graced the red carpet. With each celebrity, the fans screamed while the press shouted their names to grab their attentions for photos.

A black SUV soon pulls up as the car in front drives off. One of the event staff dressed in a tuxedo opens the door and the fans began screaming louder recognizing it's occupant. Santana steps out with the help of the event staff, smiling at him as a thank you escapes her lips, setting off the flashes on the cameras.

"Oh, here she is! The radio has been blowing up with her single. One of the performers for tonight, Santana Lopez!" the man announces and the fans' erupt even louder as Santana's song took over the speakers.

Santana donned a pale pink strapless column gown with rosette detailing at the bust with a fur bolero to keep her warm. Creamed colored pumps, her dark locks swept in loose curls with a thin golden rose bracelet and diamond encrusted ring delicately worn on right ring finger.

Mercedes, Sue and Karofsky follow closely behind her until she hits the mark for the photo op and poses for the photographers.

"Santana, over here please! To your right! You look fabulous!" they shouted as they continued to take photos of the singer.

Mercedes, Sue and Karofsky patiently waited off to the side, chatting up with the staff here and there. Santana moves to another marker when more guests arrived. Sue's phone buzzes in her hand and quickly opens the message from her assistant. For business purposes, she would always request for the guest list and have her assistant do a quick research of each guest, only sending Sue the most important ones. If she was going to pull in new clients, the best places to get them were at these kinds of events.

She scrolls through each one when she stops at a picture of woman who looked vaguely familiar. The woman looked different as she was dressed in a gown with full make-up on rather than the bare face and active wear she saw her in. Sue reads the notes just below the photo and raises her eyebrows and a smile growing, impressed with the info about the woman.

Sue enlarges the picture and nudges Mercedes, grabbing her attention away from Santana. "Jones, doesn't she look familiar to you?"

Mercedes takes Sue's phone from her and looks at the photo, squinting. "Wait, is that…?"

"Looks like it."

"Is she going to be here tonight?" Mercedes asks.

"Yup."

"Explains why she was there this morning. She's probably staying there, too." Mercedes slowly nods with the new information, remembering the little run in with Santana earlier that day.

As Santana reached the last mark, another staff gives them the cue that they were done with the photos. The three leads Santana towards the cameras for the scheduled interviews when the crowd grew louder as another name was announced, to which Mercedes and Sue look back towards where they had started off earlier.

"It's Brittany Pierce!"

Brittany steps up to the red carpet followed by Kurt and another man, whom Sue quickly recognized. Noah Puckerman, a rival publicist. Guess she can cross Brittany off her list of potential clients.

Brittany wore a lovely nude gown that was embellished with golden beading accented with diamond drop earrings. Her blonde hair was sleeked into an updo and her curled fringe was side-swept and left draping down towards her shoulder. Her eyes were rimmed with brown shadow, complimenting her blue sparkling eyes and her plump pink lips.

"Santana," Mercedes lightly pulls Santana back, whispering in her ear before nodding towards where they had just been. "At least she didn't run _into_ you this time."

Santana's eyes lands on Brittany as she poses for photos. There was a moment when Santana's breath had gotten caught in her throat. The blonde looked absolutely gorgeous even if Santana stood fifty feet away from her. A smile was growing on her lips but before she could even look at Brittany for a second longer, Mercedes began tugging on her hand to get her to do her interviews. Reluctantly, Santana turns and walks to the next section and greets the correspondent from E! News.

Back down the other end, Noah spies Sue giving him a knowing nod, which he returns with a wide smile and a wave of his hand.

"Great... Sylvester's here." He says through his forced smile.

"Who cares? Once we get inside and enjoy this party, you won't even know she's here." Kurt says.

Noah scoffs. "Sue has a way of ruining things if you haven't noticed."

"Just focus on your client, Puck." Kurt says, calling him by his nickname. "You might even find someone to take home."

"Yeah, yeah."

As Kurt leads Brittany to move onto the end of the photo op, her eyes catches Santana a bit further down giving interviews, spacing out for a moment. Noticing Brittany suddenly stopping in her tracks, Kurt approaches her.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

Brittany shakes her head, smiling as she looks back at Kurt. "Nothing... Everything's perfect."

With that, Kurt steps back and Brittany poses again for more photos, her smile having more of a gleam than it did moments ago. Ever since that morning, she wondered who that brunette she had accidently walked into. There weren't a lot of words exchanged between them but she instantly felt an indescribable pull towards the brunette, a pull that she was starting to feel again seeing the brunette here. At least now Brittany had an idea they were both in the same industry.

Once Santana finished with her interviews, she moved on to where the fans were and quickly took a few pictures with them and signed posters and blank notepads. A few times she sent the blonde a glance, who was now doing her own set of interviews animatedly speaking to the reporters. Signing one last poster as Mercedes kept urging her inside, she waves goodbye to the fans. As she climbs the stairs, she couldn't resist looking over her shoulder one last time.

When Brittany finishes her last interview, she scans her eyes around, looking for the brunette only to find her nowhere between the sea of people. But as she turns towards the entrance, there standing at the top of the stairs was the brunette looking straight at her. There was that smile again Brittany had seen that morning before the brunette is pulled inside.

Brittany happily took photos with fans and gave autographs, hoping to have at least a small talk with the brunette once inside. Maybe find out her name for one.

* * *

Inside, the hall was filled with its high profiled guests socializing as they get acquainted with their tablemates while music continued to play softly inside. Servers walked around with a tray that ranged from glasses filled with champagne or appetizers for those who felt a bit starved. Those who felt hungrier surrounded the buffet tables at each end of the walls. The bar was loosely filled with guests that wanted a beverage that was stronger. There were three hours before midnight so there were plenty of things to do while everyone waited.

The pillars were illuminated with golden lights while the ceiling above glowed in a shade of purple with a hint of red. Tables were softly illuminated by small blue-purple LED lights in the decorative vase and seated ten guests, with each table surrounding the dance floor as dance lights gracefully moved across the hall.

Santana was talking to the man that was responsible for bringing her there that night, and his wife, the Queen herself, Jay-Z and Beyoncé. She felt grateful for him to give her such a huge opportunity to perform her songs tonight. Santana felt excited and nervous all at once. Performing in front of her fans was completely different than performing in front of other famous people. But if she was going to impress these people, she needs to be on her A-game.

That was a little difficult to do when the blonde woman walked by them a few tables away. Thankfully, a few moments later, the man excuses himself and his wife to chat with the other guests. A sigh of relief comes pouring out of Santana's lungs as her eyes couldn't help look for the blonde again. Mercedes and Sue noticed the quietness from the Latina and follow her line of sight. Mercedes politely ends her conversation with a fellow manager and turns towards Santana.

"So, who is she?" Santana says, noticing Mercedes' presence.

"Her name's Brittany Pierce," Mercedes started. Santana drinks from her glass, finally knowing the name of the blonde. "She's an actress and a pretty good dancer. She recently signed a contract with Michael Bay and Paramount for an action flick."

"And single," Sue adds. Santana turns to her, an eyebrow raised. Mercedes cracks a small laugh. "She was with a model for a few months though."

"Speaking of models, Cara is making her way over here, Santana." Mercedes points out.

Santana suddenly chokes on her champagne. The other two can't contain their laughter as Sue hands her a table napkin. "I have to split. Her eyebrows fucking creeps me out. Come find me when it's time."

Without waiting for an answer, Santana walks away the opposite direction carefully dodging the woman with the creepy eyebrows, finding herself standing by a high table that surrounded the bar.

* * *

The minute Brittany walked in the hall, she always had an idea where the brunette was but she gave little to no signs of acknowledging her. For the moment, she was in full work mode. She was there to do some_ networking_ as Kurt put it. Puck was working his charm as well, pulling the attention of some correspondents from popular cosmetic companies to meet Brittany. A photographer approached them, quickly taking pictures of the group, before seeing the brunette walking rather quickly by her peripheral vision.

After a few words with Kurt and Puck, Brittany leaves them to walk to the direction she had seen the brunette stalk off to. Carefully making her way through a throng of people, she finally spots the brunette seemingly dapping something on her dress. Brittany smiles to herself when she saw the brunette scrunch her nose in frustration even if it was just for a moment, finding it rather cute. With a sip of her drink, Brittany makes her way over.

"Need any help with that?"

Santana looks up and pauses her hands. Any smartass answer was caught in her throat when she sees the blonde standing in front of her, a pale strong arm leaning on the table top, smiling at her.

"Is it that bad?" Brittany's delicate voice carries over the music and to Santana's ears. "You seemed determined to get whatever stain was on it off."

"Oh, this?" Santana finally straightens up. "I don't think I got anything on it." Santana sighs, chucking the napkin on the table and taking hold of her glass. "Maybe I'm just being paranoid."

"You know that's why they have dry cleaners for."

Santana smiles onto the rim of her glass. Smacking her lips together, she tilts her head as she rakes her eyes over the blondes' gown, remembering the blonde's attire earlier that day. The brunette's eyes don't go unnoticed by Brittany, who waited until the brunette spoke again.

"You clean up nice."

Brittany lightly laughs. "Yeah, you caught me in a rather odd time."

"I wouldn't say that."

"Why is that?"

"Well, for one," Santana pushes her empty glass away. "It left me thinking who you were and figured I wouldn't see you again. You don't find many people in casual wear stay at a hotel like Plaza Athenee not to mention in a place like Manhattan. The chances of seeing the same person again, much less on the _same_ day are very low."

Brittany nods, agreeing with her.

"Second, that little incident this morning probably had you thinking the same thing. But somehow, here we are, at the same party, leading you over here to talk to me."

Still with a smile on her lips, Brittany stared. "Who knew?"

Santana can only shrug as Brittany continued stared. That's all she seemed to be doing since the brunette was still rendering her speechless, especially with the spot on observation. How does someone just read you like the back of their hand? Especially when they barely knew each other. She could change all that with an introduction as a nice start.

"Brittany Pierce."

Brittany stuck out her hand. Delicate tan hand wraps around pale one.

"Santana Lopez."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Santana." Brittany delicately smiled at her.

"Pleasure's all mine."

As they pulled their hands away, Mercedes joins them grabbing Santana's attention, but her brown eyes still focused on Brittany.

"It's show time." Mercedes tells her.

Santana nods, acknowledging what Mercedes just said. The fact that Mercedes saw that glint in Santana's eye again, she really didn't want to interrupt the two but Santana had work to do. Looking between the two, Mercedes couldn't help but smile before leaving the pair and towards the entrance to the backstage.

"Keep your eyes on the stage, Ms. Pierce. It'll answer one of your questions."

"And that would be?"

Santana takes a step closer, keeping her eyes trained on Brittany's sparkling blues. "Like why I'm here in the first place. You can return the favor by answering my questions afterwards." A grin tugs on Santana's lips as Brittany hummed in agreement. "Are you going to stick around?"

"Yeah, looks like it."

"Okay, I'll come find you afterwards."

With that, Santana walks away leaving Brittany to watch her retreating form.


	4. Opening Act

**Author's Note: **Hi, guys! So just a reminder from part of my disclaimer, all the songs I will be using throughout this fanfic are used in a fictitious manner, as if the original artists themselves did not sing/write/release them.

Also, starting in the next few weeks, updates will gradually slow down since classes are starting soon, plus I'll still be working and basketball season in October (I will probably post an update once a week). I already have written chapters ahead of time but out of habit, I don't like posting the next chapters if I don't have the chapters ahead of it written (ie. posting chapter 4 means I have chapter 7 already written. I will not be posting chapter 5 until chapter 8 is written).

Anyways, I hope you guys are enjoying your summer! :)

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Opening Act**

Backstage, Santana had changed into her stage outfit. Her dancers were already in their outfits by the time she got there and were lining up against the wall to stretch or going over the steps. She starts her routine vocal warm-ups while her team of hair and make-up did some final touches as her hair is pulled back into a high ponytail. After checking the mic pack of her preferred settings, she slips it on the back pocket of her high-waisted black silk shorts, buttoning it close with the help from one of the assistants. The cables of her IEMs are tapped to the nape of her neck just where they split off onto the left and right, before she's helped into a white leather vest to complete her look.

"Ten minutes, boys and girls!" An event staff reminds them, before vanishing down the corridor.

"Alright, guys. It's time to move!" Mercedes announces.

Santana continues to warm-up as they make their way to the stage, just standing off at the bottom of the steps. Everyone files after the person in front of them, shifting onto their routine prayer circle, each person grabbing the other one's hand.

"Okay, is everybody here?" Santana says looking around; everyone replies with a yes. Santana looks over at Mercedes and gives her a nod.

"Alright. Everybody inhale… exhale…" Everyone does so, relieving any tension in their bodies. "Inhale positivity. Exhale anxiety."

A moment of silence before Santana takes over the group prayer. "Lord, I ask You to give us peace. We are all very fortunate and very blessed to be alive and healthy to be able to do what we love to do; these moments are what we live for. Lord, I ask You to give us all confidence and take away anything that is not of You. Let us have fun! We love You, and we thank You so, so much. We thank You for allowing us to see a brand new year. In Your name we pray, amen."

A round of amen are said followed by a round of clapping and chants to hype up the group even more as they get ready to take on the stage.

With the arrival of most of the guests at their tables, the stands outside were beginning to empty out as fans left, most likely to head to another party or witness the ball drop in Times Square or in televisions at the comfort of their living rooms. The rest of the press members who have been given special privileges and exclusivity were already inside the hall, snapping photos.

After Santana had left Brittany, Brittany made her way back to her table joining Kurt and Puck, and the conversations with those who sat at her table. She could easily run a search on Santana with her phone and get the results in less than a second, find out everything about her in numerous webpages but she wasn't going to do that. There was no way she could fully trust the internet knowing first hand that people out there have fabricated news articles about her as well. How do people find the time to do that? It just boggles her mind. So instead, Brittany refrains from opening the search engine. It was best to find out who Santana Lopez was from Santana herself.

The lighting around the hall begins to dim, the stage the only place that glowed the brightest.

As the host of the party, Jay-Z makes his way on stage speaking, grabbing everyone's attention. The band, back vocals and string members also subtly take their places. Jay-Z continues with his speech by thanking everyone for coming out tonight to celebrate the end of the year and the start of the new year.

"One of my other intentions for tonight was to share the love of music," Jay-Z says. "And for that, I've invited some of the brightest and talented artists, relatively unknowns to world stars, and brought them together on this stage." He pauses when the guests cheer in satisfaction with the announcement. "And to start off the party for us is a young woman whom to many of you recently has been hearing her song on the radio, but I've always kept my eye on her. Ladies and gents, Santana Lopez!"

Hearing Santana's name instantly grabs Brittany's attention. _A singer, huh?_ Brittany thought to herself as she kept her eyes on the stage, just as Santana told her earlier. The guests break out into loud screams and applause as the stage dims to dark.

With a breath, Santana carefully makes her way towards the grand piano that was cleverly placed on top of a small platform. She settles on the bench and adjusts the microphone that was held by the stand.

Taking another breath, relaxing, she starts playing the piano. Her fingers caress the white and black keys as the first notes are carried throughout the confines of the hall while the strings follow her lead. A mixture of color lights the stage as a spotlight is pointed at Santana, her voice joining the melody.

_You can see there's something in the way_

_ I've tried to show you, my door is open_

_I don't know how much more I can take_

_Since you've chosen, to leave me frozen_

_Am I the only one, who sees what you've become?_

_Will you drift away?_

_We're running out of time, two wrongs can make it right_

_Could I make you stay? _

Santana stops playing the piano as the keyboardist takes over, the beat increasing with the snare kicking in. She removes the microphone from the stand and walks off the platform and towards downstage; her dancers emerges from stage right and gradually fill up the empty space behind her.

_People making choices they can't fake_

_Sacrifice it all and maybe say_

When the upbeat chorus with its electric undertone and house beats starts, Santana and her dancers move in synchronization.

_Something extraordinary_

_Something real (something real)_

_To fill my days and nights with something_

_That I can feel (I can feel)_

_I'm not gonna compromise_

_Surely you can sympathize?_

_Say you feel the same_

Feeling the groove of the song, some of the guests had drifted onto the dance floor. Brittany continued to watch from her seat, watching Santana's body move under the bright lights and the husky voice blaring out of the speakers. The first moments Santana began singing, it had captivated Brittany that she strained her ears to filter out everything else but the brunette's voice. When the beat picked up, Brittany found her foot tapping along with the beat.

The funky house track had grabbed everyone's attention by the second verse and more people had filed onto the dance floor. Santana moved around the stage switching between making eye contact with the guests and dancing. Without trying to, Santana finds Brittany behind the blinding light. She smiles seeing that the blonde had taken a liking to her song as Brittany kept moving to the music. She felt extremely proud; Brittany's reaction to her music suddenly mattered more than anyone else's.

The song nears the end as the house beats ceases, but the piano chords that faired similar to the ones played in the beginning of the song. Santana's voice becomes softer as she sings the last few lines.

_Just don't say it will be alright_

_I'm not holding yourself in your arms tonight_

_Don't say it will all be fine_

_In only a moment you'll say goodbye _

Everyone in the room gave her another loud applause as Santana smiles widely, a soft thank you heard on the speakers. As per the instructions, the dancers exit the stage and the stage crew works on wheeling away the platform with the piano off stage. Santana picks up one of the bottles of water next to the stage monitor speaker for a quick drink.

"How's everyone doing?" Santana asks the guests, their answers joining together. "That's great. Again, my name is Santana Lopez and it is truly an honor to be opening tonight's party."

Another round of applause as a stage crew brings out a mic stand and places it front center. Santana reaches for the stand and leans on it as she spoke.

"That was my single, _Extraordinary_, which you all have probably been hearing a lot of in the radio," A number of _Yeah _and _I love it_, were shouted. "You're probably all sick and tired of it, too." The room suddenly echoes the laughter of the guests. "So I'm just going to change things up and slow things down a bit. This next song is absolutely one of my favorites by one of the most talented female singers out there and one of my influences."

Santana moves behind the mic stand and places her microphone on it, the band taking it as a signal and gets ready. "If you know the lyrics, sing it with me. It goes a little bit like this."

_She's just a girl and she's on fire_

Instantly, the guests cheer on again upon recognizing the song. Santana smiles and takes a moment, the echo of her voice fading as it reverberates inside the hall before she continues the acapella intro.

_Hotter than a fantasy, lonely like a highway_

The piano begins as the keyboardist plays a base note, the guests singing along with her.

_She's living in a world and it's on fire_

_Filled with catastrophe, but she knows she can fly away_

The lights slowly from pan from the floor and then up.

_Ohhhh oh oh oh oh_

_She got both feet on the ground_

_And she's burning it down_

_Ohhhh oh oh oh oh_

_She got her head in the clouds_

_And she's not backing down_

Another short pause and Santana starts off the chorus as the drums kicks in, her eyes closes feeling the song within her heart.

_This girl is on fire..._

_This girl is on fire..._

_She's walking on fire..._

_This girl is on fire..._

Santana removes the microphone from the stand and slowly walks around the stage, dragging the stand with her as she continues singing.

Back in the darkness of her table, Brittany's mouth is agape totally blown away with the quality and maturity of Santana's voice. The raw feeling in the way she sung them ate away at Brittany. She had chills running down her spine especially when Santana would keep throwing her glances.

"She's got a voice, alright." Brittany heard Puck say in a low voice next to her. "I wonder what she sounds like under different circumstances, if you know what I mean."

Brittany tears her eyes away from Santana for the first time to direct a dangerous glare at Puck. "You're a fucking pig, you know that?"

The hostility in Brittany's voice only makes Puck grin wider. Disgusted, Brittany fights the urge to land a fist on his face. Sometimes Puck had his moments where she actually liked him, but it was times like these that reminded her he was a douchebag. The only reason why he became her publicist was because Puck was one of the best in the industry that specializes in his expertise. And after signing that contract with Paramount, Kurt had convinced Brittany that she was going to need the best people to work for her from now on.

"You know if I didn't know better, you might actually have the hots for her," Puck says as a fact, grabbing Kurt's attention. "I saw you two talking earlier. Pretty _close_, if I may add."

"So you spy on me now?" Brittany fires back, looking back at Santana who started singing the chorus again joined by the back-up vocals. "If I remember correctly, that's not what I'm paying you for."

Puck chuckles, taking a drink of his Scotch. "Don't flatter yourself, Pierce. I'm only here to make sure you don't end up shit-faced on the front pages of tabloid magazines."

"That won't be happening." Kurt cuts in.

"I say go for it," Puck pipes as he fixes the cufflink on his sleeve. "She seems to like you, too."

"Please don't encourage her, Puck." Kurt says.

"There isn't much to encourage when Brittany's already made the decision. Isn't that right, Piece?" Puck nudges her.

Brittany sighs. "I'm trying to listen to her sing, guys. If you must talk about my personal life, do it another time, preferably when I'm not around. Or better yet, just mind your own damn business."

Puck laughs at the answer as he turns to Kurt and mouths _Told ya_ at him before finding the stage again. It wasn't like Puck was wrong. Brittany instantly knew that Santana was attracted to her, as Brittany was attracted to Santana. There was no denying it and anybody who had seen them two earlier would have known that. But Brittany had this feeling that it wasn't just all that with Santana. Santana didn't give off that sort of vibe, where she'd just sleep with her and that'll be the end of it. Brittany was sure there was something more she's supposed to have with Santana, because whatever connection they may have, it had her shaken.

The song was reaching its end and Santana had the crowd clapping their hands to the beat like she had showed them while singing.

"Sing it one more time." Santana says in between lines.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh ohhhhh oh oh oh ohhh oh oh oh ohhhh..._

The drums stop and the back vocals fade; the lone light casting over Santana.

_She's just a girl and she's on fire _

Guests on the table and those who stayed on the dance floor to watch clapped, cheered, and whistled at the end of the song. Santana thanked them again, before she quenches her thirst.

"So for my last song I'm going to be performing," Santana starts as she moves the mic stand by the band. "I hope you guys will like it because it's a brand new song, a dance track to kick off the New Year. It won't be released for another two days so you guys will be the first ones to hear it. It's called _Commander_."

The dancers quickly move onto the stage again as the DJ plays the track. The song kicks off with the beats stretching as a man says _dance_ a number of times, setting a knockout tone.

"C'mon put your hands together!" Santana says as the song builds up and in no time, everyone is clapping to the beat.

Heavy bass starts and the dancers hit powerful moves one after the other.

_I feel like the DJ is my bodyguard _

_You see the way he keeps me safe _

_With the treble and that bass _

_I feel free enough to party hard _

_This dress won't go to waste _

_Feels like I own the place _

Santana animatedly moves as she sings.

_V.I.P to be the boss _

_You see the way these people stare _

_Watching how I fling my hair _

_I'm a dance floor lover _

_Baby there's no other _

_Who do it like I do it, yeah_

The song then plunges into a pounding electro-house chorus that commands literally everyone onto the dance floor as the hall is littered with strobe and laser lights. Santana again joins her dancers with the powerful routine she had been rehearsing for the past couple of weeks, still delivering the high notes.

_From here on out _

_I'll be your commander _

_No fear no doubt _

_I'll provide the answer _

_Right now I command you to dance _

_I'll be your commander _

_Right now I command you to dance _

_I'll be your commander _

_Right now I command you to..._

Kurt stands up, grabbing Brittany by the hand and pulls her towards the crowded dance floor. Brittany first hesitated but eventually relented. She couldn't deny that the song really commanded you to move with it. With a sigh, Puck eventually follows behind them and begins grooving to the song, sparking up a dance partner in the process. The chorus kicks in again only further elevating the temperature in the hall.

_I-I'll be your commander _

_I'll provide the answer_

Before they knew it, the song ends, Santana receiving a boisterous praise. She and her dancers quickly bow, waving their hands.

"Thank you! Enjoy the rest of your night!" Santana says over the deafening cheers and whistles.

Brittany and Kurt couldn't help let a scream of their own, Puck whistling like the others, totally showing love for the new single. Santana and her dancers exit stage right where the rest of her crew are congratulating her for the amazing performance. Mercedes was the first to envelop her into a bone crushing hug, voicing out how proud she is of her friend for the umpteenth time.

Santana returns the embrace, completely feeling ecstatic as they head back to her room. Performing have always given her a rush, but somehow tonight felt entirely different. Maybe it was because of all the celebrities that were there tonight or the fact that it was New Years. Santana thinks back to a few moments ago when she was still on stage. She smiles widely when she realized why it was different: blonde hair, blue sharp eyes. That was enough of a reason – the only reason why this night was different for Santana.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I tried adding links for the songs within the chapter but I guess it's different here lol Anyways, if you guys wanna listen to the songs to get a feel for them, you can just search it:  
_• Clean Bandit - Extraordinary (feat. Sharna Bass)  
__• Glee Cast (Naya Rivera) - Girl On Fire  
__• Kelly Rowland - Commander (feat. David Guetta)_


	5. Countdown

**Chapter 5 – Countdown**

A few minutes after Santana's performance, the band switched their music out for the next performer. The energy in the room seemed to calm down courtesy to Michael Bublé's songs as he took the stage next. There was this airy, jazz and free feel to his sounds that had taken over everyone's bodies. People had sat back down to their tables while some couples chose to stay on the dance floor for a dance with their partner.

Brittany waisted her time talking to fellow actors, some of whom she had a pleasure of working with before. She hadn't seen any of them since the premieres and it was nice to see that they were doing fantastic. Some of them had congratulated Brittany on her latest role, emphasizing how she deserved it and couldn't wait until it's released. She thanked them, expressing to them that they should find the time to at least spend some time together again. And so, she exchanged numbers with a few of them.

Now standing on the balcony overlooking the hall, Brittany smiled as she looks at the pictures she just took with her past co-stars. Some of them were the normal type poses while some had them making obnoxious faces at the camera. Reaching the last photo, she locks her phone and slips it inside her clutch handbag and looks down at the crowd, listen to the current music playing.

"Alone at last."

Brittany grins upon recognizing the voice. She turns around to find Santana standing a few feet from her dressed back into the gown she had worn earlier. Her hair had been let back down and dried off any perspiration from her performance.

"I thought I wouldn't get a chance to speak with you again seeing as everyone literally seemed to talk to you." Santana walks beside and leans against the railing, facing Brittany.

"Just talking with old co-stars," Brittany replied. "You were amazing, by the way."

"Thank you," Santana smiled genuinely. "So, why are you up here and not down there?"

"It was starting to feel suffocating; too many people all in one place. I needed some air at least."

"I see," Santana looks over at Brittany again, earning a small laugh from the blonde. Santana wasn't the discreet type at all when it came to checking someone out, Brittany noted.

"You want to grab a drink? If you're thirsty that is." Brittany asks.

"Parched, actually."

"Great. I think there's a separate lounge downstairs."

Brittany leads the way with Santana by her side, taking careful steps back down the stairs. As they walk through the crowd, Brittany unknowingly had grabbed hold of Santana's hand with their fingers interlaced. It wasn't until Santana gave their hands a light squeeze that Brittany felt their joint hands and felt Santana hugging her arm when she turned slightly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" Brittany yells over the music.

"It's fine. I don't mind." Santana says, leaning close for Brittany to hear.

Brittany tightly holds Santana's hand as they pushed forward, making their way away from the main party. When they arrive at the lounge still hand in hand, the room had at least fifty guests who went there to probably take a break or find somewhere else where it was a little bit quieter. They spot an empty booth at the farthest end of the room and swiftly made their way to it. Brittany helps Santana around the small table as they both take a seat next to each other.

The lounge's low lighting gave it a rather intimate setting as the music from the party still came in the room. There were a few people who were dancing while the rest sat around chatting. As soon as they got comfortable, a waitress soon approaches Brittany and Santana asking if they needed anything. They gave the waitress their drink orders plus a small entrée for Santana, feeling a bit hungry from performing. When Brittany pulls back from saying thank you to the waitress who left quickly, she finds Santana staring at her.

"What?" Brittany says over the music.

Santana grins, leaning closer to the blonde. "You have amazing eyes, you know that?"

Brittany chuckles. "Is this the part where you try to sweet talk me?"

"Try?" Santana tilts her head. "I think we've pretty much established that we're passed the 'trying' part."

"Touché," Brittany says, nodding. "Your eyes are pretty amazing as well."

"Copying me, are we?" Santana laughs.

"No, I'm being serious," Brittany grins as Santana gives her an incredulous look. She leans closer, bringing her voice down a little but enough for Santana to hear. "Your eyes were the first things I noticed."

The waitress returns with their drinks and Santana's meal, placing it on the table and leaving the two alone. Santana reaches for her drink.

"Is that right?" Santana says after tasting her cocktail. She places it back on the table and looks over at Brittany again, blue eyes gazing at brown eyes. She leans on the palm of her hand that was perched up on her crossed leg. "Tell me about my eyes then."

Brittany softly smiles. "When you're concentrated or upset about something, they harden like a rock. But when you're doing something you're passionate about, like singing for example, they gloss over with a hint of softness. They're very expressive, honest eyes."

Santana listened to every word Brittany said feeling a chill run down her arms. Sure she's heard people complimenting her about her dark brown eyes, but no one has ever detailed them out like Brittany just did.

"But sometimes that isn't something you probably would want." Brittany's eyes soften.

"Why not?" Santana replies all too quickly.

"Well," Brittany sighs and takes a drink of her own cocktail and lets another grin slip on her lips. "For one, it makes it easier to read them."

Santana's eyebrows perk up. "How so?"

Brittany lightly chuckles. "Like the way you stay focused with every word I say, only blinking when I pause. The way your eyes shift between looking at my left or right eyes. It's a sign of attentiveness and a sign of attraction."

Santana suddenly feels her face grow hot and looks away trying her best not to smile under the darkness of the room. But she apparently fails because she hears Brittany laugh next to her so she decides it was the best time to take a bite of her food. When she finds Brittany still chuckling, she playfully pushes her only causing her to laugh louder.

"You know, you're really not helping yourself by looking away and pushing me," Brittany says, helping herself to a fruit from Santana's plate. "You aren't the only one who can read people, you know."

"Why? Are they more signs that I'm attracted to you? Because I obviously am," Santana says, almost challenging Brittany. "And don't even deny that you're attracted to me."

"I wasn't going to," Brittany says after chewing the fruit. She looks over at Santana to find her trying not to smile again. "Yes, I'm attracted to you, I won't ever deny that."

Her voice had gotten soft to which Santana had tilted her head. She reaches for Santana's hand after a few moments of consideration and carefully held it in her own.

Santana watches her carefully, involuntarily swallowing the rapid heartbeat that was suddenly caught in her throat. There are chills on her arms again as Brittany tenderly caresses the palm of her left hand.

"Can I ask you something?" Brittany says, tracing the lines on Santana's hand.

"Sure." Santana's voice was so quiet Brittany had to look back at Santana. Full lashes flutter as brown eyes look back at her.

"Are you going to finish that?" Brittany says casually, smiling brightly as she points to Santana's food.

Santana blinks her haze filled eyes, totally snapping out of whatever world she was just in. She takes in Brittany's toothy grin and narrows her eyes, slapping Brittany's hands away. "Way to ruin the moment, you jerk!"

Brittany doubles over, clutching her stomach. Santana rolls her eyes and takes another bite. She then takes some pieces together and reaches for Brittany's hand with her free one to get the blonde's attention. Brittany had relatively calmed down but was still wiping away the tears by the time she sat straighter.

"Here, have some." Santana offers Brittany a forkful of her food. "I ordered with the idea of sharing it. It's really good."

"Okay." Brittany delightfully chows down on the food earning her a chuckle from the Latina, shaking her head. "Thanks."

"Oh, wait. You got something…" Santana reaches over, wiping some food residue on the corner of Brittany's lips. "There."

Brittany chews, washing down the food with another healthy sip of her cocktail. Her eyes trail over their still joint hands, tan slender fingers in between hers, as Santana poked her fork onto a piece of fruit. Brittany wasn't overly fond about constant body contact before especially being fed like a one year old, but Santana was an exception. She didn't mind, especially with how right it felt to hold her hand.

"So, tell me about your love for music."

* * *

As the party went on, Brittany and Santana remained in the lounge. They finished off the plate Santana ordered which was now joined with four empty glasses of cocktails. The room became less crowded as bigger names took the stage and everyone wanted to go witness their performances. Photographers still roamed the hall, so when a few of them came in the lounge, they had taken pictures of high profiled celebrities, and Brittany and Santana; Santana's crossed legs were pressed against Brittany's and Santana's hands resting on Brittany's knee as they sat closely together when the photographers took their pictures.

Brittany had learned about Santana's past, about how her parents basically fought and argued every single day. Santana's grandmother had basically taken care of her and everything she knew about music was because of her grandmother. Santana had said that if it wasn't for her grandmother teaching her about music, she wouldn't even know what she'd want to be when she grew up. For her, music was all she focused on, she told Brittany.

"My grandmother is no longer here, but she lives within my music." Santana confessed.

It made Brittany look at her own childhood and upbringing; Santana's upbringing was the complete opposite of Brittany's. She didn't live underneath a roof where the four walls were a constant reminder that she couldn't always escape her reality. Brittany's parents were loving and caring, something Santana never experienced let alone the pleasure of having parents like hers. The only person Santana came close to it was her grandmother. Brittany could only imagine how great of a woman Santana's grandmother was because she had an inkling feeling that the woman sitting beside her was the spitting image of the older woman.

She let every word Santana said to her register into her memory as Santana recalled her childhood. Santana was a strong, ambitious, imaginative and passionate woman. Santana was special and Brittany saw that. If there had been any doubts that she wasn't supposed to fall for Santana, she didn't find any.

They were leaning against the backrest, Brittany's arm spread across it as they hadn't changed or moved an inch away from when they had taken pictures earlier. Santana was resting her head against Brittany's shoulder, her fingers drawing invisible shapes on the palm of Brittany's hand as soft silence rained between them.

She had never told anyone about her past so easily before. It had taken an entire year for her to tell Mercedes and that was when her apartment was ransacked and robbed. Mercedes told her that she could always buy the same stolen records somewhere else and that's when she told Mercedes. Every single one of those records held irreplaceable values. It had taken another year before she could get so comfortable with Mercedes to tell her every single thing.

Brittany managed to do all of that, stripped Santana of all her walls, in less than twenty four hours. Santana was falling for the blonde with every second they spent together. She might have already fallen for Brittany before she even really knew it. _Is this even possible?_

Brittany closes her hand, stilling Santana's fingers and grabs the brunette's attention. With one small move, Santana's lips were a breath away from Brittany's as they locked eyes. Taking back her hand, Brittany brushes her fingers away at the strands of Santana's hair, tucking it behind her ear, before placing her hand on the brunette's cheek.

Stomachs dropped as their eyes flutter shut when their lips meet for the first time. They were delicate, soft and careful first touches. But with a tilt of Santana's head and her hand reaches for Brittany's wrist to keep her in place, it turns into long, thorough, almost wistful kisses that gripped at her heart. Every time their lips reconnected, they only lasted even longer.

As with Santana's free hand, it suddenly felt a little bolder. Her hand was slowly tracing the inside of Brittany's thigh. The blonde was aware of it and it didn't bother her a few moments ago. But when it started to make its way higher up, her eyebrows were beginning to knit because it was getting difficult with every second for her to hide her arousal. After all, her compression shorts can only hide so much and she was pretty sure Santana had no idea about her hardening shaft underneath her gown.

So before Santana could trail higher, Brittany grabs hold of Santana's hand, abruptly ending their kisses in a breathless tangent.

"W-wait…"

"What? What's wrong? Should I have not done that?"

"No, you're okay. It's just that… before we can even get to that," Brittany says, still feeling airy. "I need to tell you about something."

"Okay," Santana replies just as breathless.

"I–"

"Okay, so we have five minutes left until midnight! So everyone come back down over here!" They heard the DJ say over the speakers.

With a defeated sigh, Brittany smiles. "Guess it can wait afterwards."

"You sure?" asked Santana.

"Yeah," Brittany sits up straighter and Santana mirrors her. "I was trying to hold off until midnight to kiss you, but I couldn't resist." She guiltily chuckles. "But we can still have it, so let's go. I'm one for tradition."

Santana shakes her head, amused. "You're such a dork, you know that?"

"It's one of my many charms." Brittany winked.

"Uh huh, okay, Romeo."

Brittany had Santana get up first and walk in front of her so she had a chance to make sure her compression shorts were doing its job. And they were, for now.

Getting back to the main party, mostly everyone was gathered around the dance floor. A large overhead screen had been pulled down and an image of NBC covering the live countdown from Times Square. In the sea of people, Brittany and Santana managed to find their crew who were talking to each other.

"There you two are!" Kurt noticed them first, especially their joint hands. He motions for Brittany to stand next to them. "We were just wondering where you've gone off too. Hi, I'm Kurt Hummel, Brittany's best friend and agent. This is Noah Puckerman or commonly known as Puck, her publicist. You must be Santana."

Santana timidly smiles at him as she shakes his hand, looking between him and Mercedes who was grinning at her like she had just learned a very juicy secret. And that secret would be the fact that Brittany was with her and holding hands as the remnants of very swollen lips the two sported.

"It's nice to meet you, Kurt. Clearly you've met my manager and publicist." Santana says to him before introducing Brittany to them. "Britt, this is Mercedes Jones, my longtime friend from Juilliard and my manager. And this is Sue Sylvester, my publicist."

"Hi, nice to meet you," Brittany shook each of their hands.

"Oh! Let's take a selfie first!" Kurt exclaims, taking his cellphone out.

"Kurt…" Brittany calls him, trying to get him to stop.

"It's fine, Britt-Britt." Santana laughs.

Mercedes leans over to Santana. "Since when did you come up with a nickname for her?"

"Since two hours ago." The brunette casually replies as Kurt plays with his phone to get the right angle and lighting.

"Mhmm. I bet _that_ wasn't the only thing that's happened in the past two hours." Mercedes says back, a smirk gracing her lips.

As a retort, Santana pinches Mercedes arm, the shorter woman flinching and throwing a glare back at her.

"Okay, guys!" Kurt thankfully interrupts their little friendly fight. "Get in the picture!"

Everyone huddles together, squeezing in the frame of the camera. Mercedes is next to Kurt, while Sue and Puck are over Mercedes right shoulder giving the most tight lip smiles she's ever seen. Brittany and Santana are standing on the opposite side. Santana is hugging Brittany by the waist while Brittany has her left arm on Santana's shoulder, their happiness radiating from their smiles.

"Say cheese!" Kurt instructs them and snaps the picture. "Awesome! It looks cute!"

Just then, the crowd begins counting as the video on the coverage is showing the ball drop by each second with a minute left until midnight. Kurt and the others joined in on the fun. Santana had laced her left hand with Brittany's hand that was resting on her shoulder as they too both counted.

"Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven! Six! Five! Four! Three! Two! One! Happy New Year!"

At the stroke of midnight, Santana fully turns to face Brittany and wraps her arms around the taller woman's neck. With full anticipation and warmth, Brittany leans down to awaiting full lips for their first kiss of the New Year. Brittany smiles and reconnects their lips again.

In Times Square, fireworks went off as the ball reached the bottom. A mixture of colored confetti fell on the thousands of people standing below in the streets of New York celebrating the first few moments of the New Year.

In Capitale, gold colored confetti with white balloons fell from the ceiling and littering the entire hall. There were no fireworks in the hall, but in the hundreds of people there were a pair of women that had an unmeasurable amount of chemistry, close enough to being fireworks, had set off between them.

Kurt and Mercedes managed to capture that moment with their phones unbeknown to Brittany and Santana who stayed in their own little world as everyone else got lost in the rain of gold.

* * *

The hype of the party only doubled after the clock hit midnight. If there weren't any intoxicated people before, there definitely were a handful of them now. Instead of sitting down, they kept dancing the night away bumping unintentionally to other guests.

Brittany and Santana managed to share a few dances together even with the chaotic dancing by drunken guests. Brittany easily avoided any body contact that involved anything below her waist as she danced with Santana. Just like the time her and Santana spent in the lounge, she didn't want the Latina to find out about her anatomy in that way. Brittany wanted a chance to verbally tell Santana because it was the right thing to do.

It was getting too crowded and crazy by the minute and all Brittany wanted to do was to get out of there. Their time together was starting to dwindle down and the longer they stayed there, the less time she had with Santana.

So as the next song blended at the end of the previous song, Brittany leans over Santana's ear. "Do you want to get out of here? It's getting harder to breathe for my taste."

She pulls back and peers into dark brown eyes that seemed to search her own. For a one split second, Brittany fears that Santana might pull away as if the last few hours were just a pigment of her imagination. But her fears are subsided and buried away when Santana smiles widely and nods her head yes.

With a sigh of relief, Brittany reaches inside her clutch handbag and texts her driver to meet her at the back entrance in five minutes. After getting a confirmation from her driver, she quickly searches for Kurt with Santana in toe. She finds him in record time dancing with a man about the same height as Kurt, his hair stylized back with enough gel to last a lifetime.

As Brittany tells Kurt they were leaving, Santana tells Mercedes, who was thankfully dancing near Kurt but with a random man, that she was leaving as well. The sight of Mercedes with another man was enough for Santana to give Mercedes a reminder that she was still with Sam. He couldn't be her plus one because of a photoshoot in the Maldives.

Saying their goodbyes to their friends, Brittany and Santana carefully walks around the guests, grabbing Santana's bolero from her table on the way, and the few photographers that stayed late into the night and make their way through the back kitchen and out the back entrance. Brittany sees her driver standing by the passenger door of the stretch limousine, ready to open the door for them. She firstly looks left and right of the street for any of the leeching paparazzi before whistling a signal for her driver. He looks through the gates and spots Brittany peering up from the stairs below street level. They make a break for it, her and Santana's laughter filling up the night street; sneaking around like this had them suddenly become teenagers all over again.

Brittany's driver opens the door as Santana carefully and quickly slides inside the limousine. Brittany stops short, looking at Santana for a moment before turning towards her driver. Whatever the blonde had said to the driver, it was in a hushed voice as Santana couldn't catch any of the words the two had exchanged. Before she can even strain her ears to listen, Brittany is already getting inside to sit next to her.

The limousine pulls away and Brittany presses a button on the remote to raise the solid divider between the driver and the two of them. She presses another button and the speakers begin playing music similar to the ones that were played at the party at a lower volume.

"So," Santana starts. "What did you want to tell me?"


	6. Breathe

**AN: Hey guys! I know, I know, it's been like 2 months since my last update. I've just been busy with school, work and everything else, but even then, I still managed to write here and there even if it were just like a few paragraphs lol But i****n other news, OMFG BRITTANA IS GETTING ENGAGED! I just couldn't wait until I got to write that here coz I've just been spazzing about it on Twitter ahaha ****I, along with a lot of you, definitely can't wait until 2015!**

******Anyways, I'm not gonna make you wait any longer. Here's the update that you guys have been waiting for. I have no beta so please excuse any typos and whatnot. Enjoy! Until next time~**

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Breathe**

The limousine pulls away and Brittany presses a button on the remote to raise the solid divider between the driver and the two of them. She presses another button and the speakers begin playing music similar to the ones that were played at the party at a lower volume.

"So," Santana starts. "What did you want to tell me?"

Brittany shifts in her seat to face Santana and lets a shaky breath escape her. Her nervousness was getting the best of her. She has never been this nervous since the first time she told Quinn about her special package when they first started dating. She wasn't even this nervous when she confirmed that information during a one-on-one interview with Matt Lauer for the Today Show. Thankfully, everyone and even her fans, embraced it; something about fueling the imagination and raising her sex appeal. If she wasn't desirable before, she definitely was now since she was going to be joining the list of high profiled Hollywood stars.

But as she sits here next to Santana in the plush leather seating of a limousine, she didn't want to be that someone who was _just_ desirable and objectified by the world to Santana. Given that they—yes, they barely know each other—she wanted Santana to see through that. Given with what little they know about each other, she wanted Santana to want her in every way possible because if she was going to be completely honest, she knows her and Santana share this undefinable bond that could take them to places they've never been.

So she sits there and reaches for Santana's hands thinking of ways to tell the Latina and ultimately hope not to freak her out.

A few moments of silence pass by and Santana gives their hands a light squeeze.

"You know it's okay if you don't want to tell me," Santana smiles at her. "We don't have to talk about it."

"No, I want to. It's something that I really want you to know, especially before things escalate."

Santana chuckles at the emphasis. "Escalate, huh? Well, whatever it is, I promise you it won't change how I feel about you."

"Okay," Brittany takes a deep breath, trying to shake the tension away. "As a kid, my parents always told me that I was different than the girls and even the boys in my school or other kids in the playground. Of course I thought it was just parents being parents, like them telling their child is more special than other children. But as I went through my teenage years, I finally understood why they kept telling me that. I understood why I had to make sure that I aim when I had to use the restroom and keep things in check when my hormones acted," she made sure to look Santana in the eyes, patience swimming in brown orbs. "I possess both female and male genitalia."

Brittany pauses to gauge the brunette's reaction: slightly wider eyes and eyebrows raised.

"So, you mean…" Santana starts, her eyes moving from clear blue eyes and trailing south to Brittany's chest before continuing lower. "You have… clearly you have breasts, but then that means you have a penis as well from what you're saying?"

Brittany nods at the question, feeling rather anxious. "Yes."

Another silence, the tension rising. Then Santana's body language relaxes.

"Interesting," Santana says, one side of her lips slightly raising. "I definitely did not see _that coming_."

Brittany smiles, feeling a little relaxed seeing that dimple she found really cute. "Compression shorts definitely do wonders. And… Kurt says I'm the best of both worlds."

Something about Santana laughing had her laughing as well. It was infectious and she loved how utterly heartfelt it was. Maybe she shouldn't have said that last bit about what Kurt said as she sits there totally embarrassed, but then she wouldn't be hearing that beautiful sound of Santana's laughter.

Santana composes herself as she smiles softly at Brittany who had her free hand covering her face, reddened from embarrassment.

She was surprised about Brittany's extra package but not to the point where she felt disgusted enough to run away about the revelation. If anything, it made Brittany even more interesting but did raise a few questions. Like did Brittany usually tell anyone about it or was it something already known? She assumes it's the latter since Mercedes did mention she dated a model, something she guesses was very much publicized. She wonders if Brittany received any negativity from it. Sure Kurt may be right about Brittany being the best of both worlds, but sometimes in the world of the rich and famous, something like that can become a double-edge sword. People can use it against her. It would be such a shame because Brittany totally isn't the kind of person to be deserving of it.

"Hey," Santana calls but Brittany just keeps holding her head down. "Britt, look at me," she says faintly making the blonde to finally lift her head up. Santana smiles again, assuring her it was alright. "Don't feel embarrassed. I wasn't laughing _at_ you if it makes you feel any better. And after all what you've said, it totally doesn't change how I feel about you."

"And how do you feel about me?" Brittany asks, wanting to get a straight-forward answer.

"How do _you_ feel about me?" Santana fires back the same question and Brittany can only let a small laugh go. "Exactly," Santana scoots closer over to Brittany as she peers into deep oceans of blue, placing their joints hands over her rapid beating heart. "We both can't explain this. It might just be lust but who doesn't fall in lust with someone. Everyone does whether they do or don't admit it. But you and I know that this, whatever it is, feels right."

Santana gently reaches with her free hand and presses her palm against Brittany's cheek before the blonde slightly turns to kiss the inside of it. She sighs, deeply. "See, it's you doing things like that that make me feel things so far out of my understanding and comfort that it terrifies me a little."

"Why?"

Santana shrugs. "Twenty four hours ago, I didn't even know who you were and it bothers me because maybe I should have always known that stranger who I walked into in one of the busiest cites in the world."

"You make it sound like you believe in fate," says Brittany, smiling. "Do you?"

"I don't know, maybe."

Another silence falls between them as the city lights blur outside the tinted windows. Santana tucks a strand of blonde hair that had strayed from the bun behind Brittany's ear as the blonde stared with her crystal clear blue eyes at someone who was probably led to her by fate.

Did she believe in fate? Brittany believes that things happen for a reason whether they're good or bad. She believes that they are given chances in life and it is up to them to make a choice to do right by it. She believes that by taking the chance of joining the cast of her new movie and flying out all the way to New York for a party gave her a chance at meeting an incredible woman. So in a way, she did believe in fate.

Santana isn't the only one feeling out of her comfort zone because this doesn't usually happen to her. The other women she's been with in the past doesn't even compare to how much Santana affects her. Not even Quinn and that's saying a lot. Her skin tingles with every touch. She feels like she's on fire whenever those chocolate brown eyes look at her. And her insides are flipping and sinking that has her melting at the sound of her unique voice with every word uttered.

She's totally out of her comfort zone and she actually doesn't mind it one bit. And it's once again because of Santana.

She blinks as if she hasn't all this time and feels the rhythmic beating of Santana's heart on the back of her hand. Her smile grows wider, fonder and a little bit coy.

"You know…" starts Brittany. "I'm touching your boobs."

"Oh, my God. Seriously…" Santana rolls her eyes all the while Brittany laughs next to her. "You just love ruining special moments, don't you?"

Brittany shrugs. "We got to laugh once a while."

"Okay, I can agree to that but right now I wants to get my mack on, so please be quiet."

"Okay." Brittany giggles as Santana captures her lips.

Playful, quick pecks turns into deepened, slow kisses moments later. Brittany untangles their hands to frame around the line of Santana's jaw, her thumb gently swiping the area around the cheekbone. She tilts her head when she feels Santana open her mouth a little wider. She moans when hot tongue slides over her bottom lip eventually sliding against her own.

In one move, Santana shifts to hover over her lap and never breaking apart their molded lips. She runs her fingers into brunette locks to pull Santana closer and turns her head again to mirror the earlier movements. She slips her tongue over the fullness of Santana's lips asking for entry. When Santana parts her lips wider again, she glides her tongue over the other and massages Santana's hot mouth, making her moan into her mouth in return. She smiles into kiss while at the same time feels Santana's hands glide down the valleys of her breasts.

Santana works her hands to hike up her own dress, revealing the black garter belt and thigh highs that settled on tan skin. When Santana settles down her lap to straddle her, Santana feels the hardened member pressing up her covered hot core; a low throaty groan escapes her.

Santana promptly pulls her lips away and gasps into their parted lips. "Fuck… you weren't lying…"

She moves her hands on Santana's hips and gently guides Santana to move once again, eliciting another gasp from the brunette. "Why would I lie something about this?" she whispers into the kiss as retakes plump lips on a slow melting kiss.

Santana grips the top of the leather seat breaking the kiss, eyebrows knitted together and her lower lip caught in between her teeth. Oh, she was dangerously turned on now and before she knows it, her body starts moving on its own.

Brittany looks down; Santana's hips where her hands rested began rocking back and forth on its own in a slow torturous speed. If she wasn't turned on before, she most definitely was now. She's just thankful that they had privacy now. Just the thought of paparazzi getting an image of them in this position would definitively piss off their publicists once pictures of them are slapped across the front pages. The both of them didn't want that type of attention.

Another moan escapes her as Santana continues to grind against her. All of her blood was rushing towards one particular area and she was sure that the longer Santana continued her motion, she was going to ruin her dress.

She hears Santana sigh, tilting her head back and closing her eyes as pearly white teeth catch bottom lips. Leaning forward, she places kisses on Santana's clavicle first before moving up to lightly capture tan skin just below Santana's chin with her lips.

"Please tell me we're near the hotel," Santana says in between breathy moans as her hips continued their motion.

Brittany looks back up at Santana and recaptures her lips in a long kiss, involuntarily thrusting her hips with Santana's. Santana pulls away from her lips and breathes a shaky hum.

"You're not helping," Santana says before kissing her again.

She smirks into the kiss, snaking her hands underneath Santana's dress and feeling the curve of the Latina's behind. Digging her nails onto the skin, she drags them around the curves and under Santana's thighs before pulling her closer.

"So not helping..." Santana hisses, stilling her movements.

She chuckles, pulling her hands from underneath Santana's legs and resting them on Santana's thighs. "You're the one that decided to sit on my lap."

"I couldn't help it."

"Yeah, I can tell." she grins.

Santana raises an eyebrow at the coy reply. "It's not like you minded it."

"I wasn't complaining, was I? My body reacted like how yours reacted."

Santana sighs as she runs her fingers through her blonde locks, eyes roaming her facial features. She smiles seeing the sparkle in Santana's eyes.

"What?"

Santana softly smiles, shaking her head almost in denial at how she feels. "Nothing, just... I like where I'm at right now."

She sits up, moving her right hand to fit the curve of Santana's cheek. "Me too."

Santana leans down and kisses her again. It's quick, both of them smiling as they share a lingering kiss. Just then, the limousine comes to a slow stop in front of her hotel and Santana breaks away from the kiss and looks out the tinted windows.

"Finally," says Santana, obviously relieved. "How'd he get us here so quickly?"

"I told him I'd give him extra cash in his paycheck if he could get us back here as fast as he could without killing anybody and us." She replies, a grin plastered on her lips.

"And I thought I was the impatient one," Santana rolls her eyes. Santana moves to get off of her and sits back down beside her, but Santana eyes catches the size of the bulge on her dress as her lips curve into a mischievous smirk. "Well, if that's you underneath your boxers or compression shorts right now, I can only imagine it when you're completely free."

"When that time comes, trust me, you're not going to be doing any imagining," her sly smile doesn't go unnoticed before she quickly places a kiss on Santana's cheek. She then reaches for Santana's bolero and holds it up. "Mind if I borrow this? I need something to hide _this_ and I don't think my handbag is enough."

Santana chuckles as she fixes her dress and hair. "No, I don't mind at all."

She exits the limousine first followed by Santana. Thankfully, no one's heard yet where she was staying at. It gave her free reign to hold Santana's hand as they made their way through the hotel lobby and to the elevators all the while keeping the bolero in front of her body. When the elevator doors open to her floor, she lets go of Santana's hand as they walk up to the door. She searches for her keycard in her handbag as Santana reads the golden plaque posted on the wall.

"Penthouse Suite," Santana reads aloud. "Sounds expensive."

"Yeah, signing a huge contract with Michael Bay and Paramount has many advantages. Staying here without me having to pay for it is one of them."

She hovers the keycard over the reader, a green light showing indicating that it's unlocked and she pushes the door open. Once inside, she leads Santana through the foyer of the lower level.

Just as Santana thought, it was expensive alright. The lower level of the two-floor suite held the living room area with hardwood floors, a fully equipped kitchenette, a dining area, and a media room with a lounge area and a fifty-two inch plasma television. Even from the lobby, the hotel carries its exuding European sophistication townhome ambience throughout and they did not miss an inch to do the same in the penthouse.

"You can head upstairs, look around if you want. Maybe checkout the view while I grab us a few drinks." says Brittany.

Santana nods walking off to the direction Brittany had pointed. The staircase leads to the top floor where the master bedroom is located in. The hardwood floors continued onto the second floor while the master bathroom was designed in marble with dual sinks, a separate shower and a deep soaking tub. But what caught the brunette's attention were the twinkling lights of New York City coming through the double doors of the spacious glass-enclosed atrium terrace. She opens the doors and stands just in front of the glass coffee table and gazes at the skyline.

She's had her fair share of seeing the infamous New York City skyline, but to her, it will never get old. It was the city that had given her a new life, to live out her dreams and leaving behind the nightmares that's haunted her for many years. Some find the city just another stop on their vacation, but Santana and many others call this city their home. Even standing here in the middle of a luxury penthouse, she still felt at home; a woman named Brittany Pierce felt like home and she still didn't understand why Brittany had this hold on her. _It feels like I belong here… with her._

"How's the view?"

Santana turns around and finds Brittany standing just between the lounge chair and the foot of the bed. "Beautiful," she says but she meant to direct it about the blonde.

Brittany doesn't miss the compliment about her and sweetly smiles at the brunette. She places Santana's bolero and her handbag on the lounge chair, dropping the heels she was wearing on the floor and holds up two ice cold water bottles.

"Water, okay? I thought we could use these after all the drinks we've already had."

"No, that's totally fine."

She sends Santana a quick smile and makes her way to the side of the bed and places the bottles on the bedside table just in time for Santana to walk in front of her. Her hands automatically reaches for Santana's thigh as the brunette stands in between her legs. Her blonde bangs are swept to the side before perfectly full lips places a chaste kiss on her own. She feels Santana's fingers curl behind her head and lightly pulls at her hair bun to let long blonde locks fall.

Santana looks at her for the umpteenth time, not that she minded it. Millions of people have looked at her but the way Santana looks at her is a million ways different. Santana _really_ looks at her. She looks past all the glitz and glamour that layered her and sees her true self.

Santana softly sweeps her fingers through blonde locks again and just stared at the beautiful woman in front of her. How does a perfect stranger she just met less than twenty-four hours ago turn out to be someone that was quickly becoming important to her? It didn't take long until she shortens the distance between them to capture lips that she knows she'll never forget.

There was no urgency, just soft and tender kisses that made their stomachs drop with each pressure applied.

Brittany's fingertips trail the sides of Santana's body as she slowly stands up. Running her fingertips the length of Santana's arms and to her shoulders, Santana shudders at the touch exhaling into Brittany's lips. Brittany leaves full lips to trail kisses down to the underside of Santana's jaw and eventually to her neck, Santana leans her head back exposing more of the delicate skin there. She grabs a fistful of Brittany's hair as she feels Brittany's tongue swipe the dip in the middle of her collarbone, moaning as the spot burns.

Brittany pulls back to peer into hooded brown eyes, light panting escaping Santana's lips. Her hands rests just at the base of Santana's neck, her thumb softly caressing the small area behind Santana's ears. She gives her a moment before reclaiming said lips, inhaling the scent from the woman in front of her and breathing into her mouth.

"Undress me." Santana hotly whispers into her mouth.

Something about the request has her knees almost buckling beneath her but she still manages to keep standing. Santana turns around in her hands and her palms automatically touches the softness of tanned shoulders. She gathers Santana's hair to one side and pushes it over her shoulder. Her finger traces the lines of Santana's shoulder blades, feeling the brunette slightly shiver at the touch. She leans forward, kissing Santana's shoulder as her fingers latch onto the zipper and begins to pull it down. Her index follows the skin that's revealed every centimeter the zipper opens up slowly and Brittany watches Santana biting her lower lip at it.

With Santana's dress fully unzipped, she turns back around to face Brittany and slowly shimmies out of her dress. Brittany watches as every inch is exposed, her eyes never leaving Santana's goddess like body. She almost lets out a groan when Santana's dress moves below her breasts with no bra in sight before she slips completely out of her dress along with her heels, lightly kicking those to the side and now standing only in her lingerie Brittany had a sneak peak of in the car earlier. Blue eyes rake over her body and Santana lips curl into a grin, not the least bit bothered by the leering.

Santana chuckles when Brittany audibly swallows and licks her dry lips. She walks up to Brittany, reaching to grab a fistful of her dress and tugs at her closer until she's kissing Brittany who responds just as immediately.

"Your turn," Santana says, hovering over Brittany's lips. "This isn't a one woman show, you know."

Brittany laughs, "I think I know how this works."

"Then what's taking you so long?"

"Just wasn't done appreciating how beautiful you are."

Santana smiles wider, her arms wrapping around Brittany's neck. "You really have a way with words, you know that?"

"Only with you."

Santana laughs, shaking her head. "Alright, Romeo. Dress. Off. Now."

Brittany chuckles, placing a quick peck to Santana's lips. She reaches to her left and begins to unzip her dress, loosening it. She takes a bunch, pulling the dress up and with Santana's help, she pulls it over her head and tosses the material to the side. She reaches behind her to unhook her strapless bra and tosses it with her dress on the floor, feeling the brown eyes on her body.

"Satisfied?" Brittany asks Santana who has her eyes trained on the swell of her breasts, then to the toned abs, and eventually settling on the bulge covered by her shorts.

She gets a light push to sit on the edge of the bed as a response and Santana stands in between her legs, her hands immediately resting on Santana's hips.

"Not quite." Santana whispers before leaning down and takes in Brittany's lips with hers, pressing her body closer to the blonde's.

Hot tongue slips into her own, massaging the roof of her mouth and moans into Brittany's mouth as Brittany manages to busy one of her hands by cupping it to her covered core. Brittany pulls away, looking above her to see Santana's eyes flutter close and mouth agape at the touch between her legs. The sight and the feel of Santana's wetness only builds something at the bottom of her spine as her erect member presses even harder against her shorts, almost begging to be freed. But Brittany continues to run her fingers over the garment from Santana's entrance feeling it moister than before, and to the nub, purposely making little contact with it as possible. She was determined to make this the best for the both of them.

When Brittany does it again, Santana grabs hold of Brittany's shoulder, trying to keep herself from falling at the sensation. She sighs when Brittany's hot mouth places open mouthed kisses on her chest before taking a nipple into her mouth. Santana's free hand immediately tangles with blonde locks, pushing Brittany's mouth even closer to her skin as Brittany's tongue circles around it. She feels Brittany switch to her other breast paying it the same attention as the other, as Brittany's other hand unclasps the garter belt from the thigh highs one by one while her other hand still continued their motion.

Stepping even closer, Santana could feel Brittany's member through her shorts that were touching her thighs getting harder as the moments ticked by. She slightly pulls on Brittany's hair again and momentarily captures the blonde's lips before kneeling in between Brittany's strong legs to return the favor.

Brittany leans back on the palms of her hands as her lidded eyes watches Santana looking at her covered shaft before placing a hand on it, tracing the length of her member over the cloth. She takes in a shallow breath, her hands grabbing a fistful of the comforter. After a few more touches, Santana eventually helps Brittany out of her compression shorts and tosses it over her shoulder not really caring where it lands, and marvels at the size of the hardened member she's holding in her tan gentle hand.

With her thumb, Santana circles around the head of Brittany's shaft spreading the precum before stroking the blonde's cock, eliciting a moan from her. Santana looks up, peering through her clouded arousal into glazed blue eyes as she works her hands.

"My imagination totally doesn't do you any justice," says Santana, her husky voice turning slightly thicker than usual. "Not at all."

A ghost of a grin graces Brittany's lips as a response for a slight second before she watches Santana run her tongue on the underside of her shaft from the base to the tip and enveloping her with those luscious lips entirely. All 7.5 inches of her.

Santana's head begins to bop up and down, sucking the length of Brittany but applying more pressure at the head of Brittany's shaft when she pulls up with her lips and letting the pads of her tongue massage Brittany on the way down, whilst her hands still stroking the base.

Santana varies her rhythm, switching between the speed and intensity increasing the tension in the pit of Brittany's stomach; the blonde's moans were an indication of that. But it isn't when Santana decides to change the pace again, this time slow as Brittany's cock begins hitting the back of her throat a few times.

"Fuck…" gasped Brittany, gripping the comforter as continued to watch Santana work her. "You're so fucking good..."

She doesn't know how many sexual partners Santana's been with–and she never wants to know–but Santana definitely knew what she was doing. Those full lips and the texture of Santana's tongue gliding the length of her was going to set her off the longer Santana went on. She definitely didn't want that; she wanted this to last.

As if sensing it, Santana goes down once more letting Brittany's cock hit the back of her throat again and lets her go with a pop, falling back against Brittany's stomach where sweat had coated her toned abdomen. Placing her hands on Brittany's thighs, she pushes herself up to stand and wipes her lips as she looks over at Brittany. She smirks, seeing Brittany take rapid breaths and the moist glistening skin around her collarbone.

Brittany smiles up at her. "Don't get all cocky now."

"Pun intended?" asks Santana, chuckling.

"Pun intended," Brittany nods. "Come here."

It was her turn now. Brittany takes Santana's hand as the brunette lies on her back against the cool sheets. She hovers over Santana before sinking her body down with her, a tan leg thrown over her own. She captures Santana's lips, their tongues massaging each other's mouths. She then moves to kiss the underside of Santana's jaw, down to the dip of her neck and to the full breasts.

She made sure she explored every inch of Santana's body be it with her gentle lips or with her tender touches of her fingertips. Unlike any of the women she's been with before, none of them has made her feel appreciated and wanted and other things she can't even describe. Her emotions transcribe into her movements and she could feel Santana shiver beneath her as she shifts her mouth from one nipple to the other.

Moving lower, her lips leave trailing kisses as she hooks her fingers around the garter belt and thong and pulls them down Santana's legs, taking the thigh highs with them as well and chucks it off the bed, leaving Santana equally bare as she is.

Brittany's eyes fall on Santana's moist core, her hips writhing, begging to be touched. And Brittany does. She kisses the inside of Santana's thigh, inches away from where Santana's aching. She then hooks an arm under Santana's leg and goes in. At the first swipe of Brittany's hot tongue, running it from Santana's entrance to the clit, the brunette moans. She works her tongue and lips slowly, switching between moving her tongue in and up and down and circular motions then to sucking the nub lightly.

The blonde then pushes a finger in and immediately her finger is enveloped by Santana's walls. Santana was unbelievably wet and Brittany feels her shaft twitch at the sensation, wondering for now what it'll be like if it was her shaft instead of her finger. Still paying attention to Santana's clit with a combination of her tongue and mouth, Brittany inserts a second finger and moves them in and out of her. Brittany continues her motion, both with her fingers and her mouth.

"Faster…" Santana requests through her moans.

Brittany happily obeys, pumping her fingers harder and faster causing the build-up in Santana's stomach to grow. Santana's hand grabs blonde locks, moaning louder and louder with each thrust of long delicate fingers inside of her.

Before she knows it, Santana's coming undone, her walls tightening around Brittany's fingers as a low moan escapes her. When Santana settles back down onto the bed, Brittany pulls her fingers out and licks them to taste Santana. She does the same to Santana's entrance, lapping every single drop of her.

Still riding out her first orgasm, Brittany keeps her mouth on her which is making Santana reach another one. It was unbelievable. The things that Brittany could make her feel and places she could take her to were places she can only dream of. It was making her dizzy and euphoric at the same time. Her body jolts sitting up, gasping and grasping for anything as Brittany worked her mouth on her.

"Oh, God…" Santana strains her voice.

Brittany reaches to grab Santana's hand, interlocking their fingers together while the other tries to hold Santana's hip still, her blue eyes peering into Santana's brown. Santana's body recoils, her thighs squeezing Brittany between them and a vice grip on Brittany's hand as she came undone yet again.

Santana falls back onto the comfort of the sheets, trying to catch her breath as Brittany places light feathery kisses up glistening tan body and onto Santana's jaw before claiming Santana's lips in a slow, sensual kiss. Brittany could feel Santana's hand make its way down her chest and tight stomach, grabbing her hip closer to her. The moment Brittany's hardened cock presses up against her hot core, both of them sigh into each other's mouths.

Brittany props herself up slightly lifting her body off of Santana, her palms on either side of the woman below her to gaze. Santana wraps her legs around Brittany's waist, keeping that part of them together while she tries to catch her breath. She reaches above her, her hand palming the angle of Brittany's jaw. Brittany smiles at the touch and Santana smiles in return, that warmth creeping around her heart yet again. Her thumb graces Brittany's lips, following the lines that melts into her own even with the lightest touch.

Its then that Brittany leans down, kissing Santana softly, deeply, and sinking her body against the curve of Santana's body again. Below Brittany, Santana subtly bucks her hips upward, urging for more friction between her wet core and Brittany's cock. So Brittany begins to rock her hips, the underside of her shaft slipping between the silk folds and coating it with Santana's wetness.

Santana hums into Brittany's mouth. She had just gone through two orgasms and she was more than ready for more as Brittany continued to rock her shaft over the area where she wants it the most. It was torture and she knows that she wasn't the only one who felt that way.

Unlike Santana, Brittany knows that the moment she goes inside, she won't be able to last as long as she would like to. She's already been trying to hold herself back the entire time. Santana breaks their kiss, leaning their foreheads together and looks at her, begging her even to bury herself inside of her deep. Just seeing that in Santana's eyes had Brittany already whimpering, stilling her movements.

Deep blues still locked on chocolate browns, Brittany slides a hand between them to grab hold of her shaft and rubs Santana's clit in a circular motion with the head before shifting down and guides the head into Santana's entrance. Slowly and gently, she lets herself in. They both draw a breath sharply as Santana's walls adjust to the size of Brittany's shaft.

Santana didn't think she could take all of Brittany the first time she held the hardened cock in her hand. While the length definitely drew her attention, it was the girth of it that was massaging her walls to open up, the hundreds of sensitive nerves doubling the pleasure.

Brittany continues to gently inch herself inside of Santana, gauging Santana's expression in case she were to hurt her. There had been instances in her past where it was hard for women to accommodate her. Hurting Santana was something she never wants so she was careful. But when she's completely hilt deep inside of Santana there was no pain that registered on Santana's face, only pleasure.

"Are you okay?" Brittany asks anyway.

"Y-yeah… keep going…" Santana sighs.

Brittany kisses her as she starts to slowly pull back, the head of her shaft sitting just at the entrance of Santana's core before pushing herself back in. Brittany does it over and over, increasing the pace with each thrust. Brittany places open mouthed kisses on Santana's neck and the line of her jaw before she props herself up again, still keeping the rhythm going. She feels Santana spread her legs wider, opening herself even more, and thrusting her hips with the rhythm Brittany had set, intensifying the contact.

Santana takes her hands and rakes them from Brittany's lower stomach up to her breasts, giving them a squeeze before enveloping pink nipples with her mouth. Brittany groans, her hands forming into fists as the sensation only doubles. When Santana's mouth leaves her breasts, she pulls Brittany down for a lazy kiss, breathing and moaning over each other's lips.

Brittany's thrusts had flowed into a moderate pace, skin hitting skin loudly that matched their gasps and moans. Their bodies shined with more sweat as moments passed by, bringing the both of them closer to the highest point. Brittany adjusts herself inside which suddenly causes Santana to stiffen, moaning louder than usual.

"Right there! Oh, God, Britt…" Santana shouts, ragged breaths escaping her lungs and her lidded eyes looking at Brittany. The blonde picks up the pace, hitting the said spot and feeling Santana's walls clenching her shaft. "Don't stop… nngh…"

Brittany doesn't let up. She keeps the motion going, feeling herself getting closer and closer. She grunts at how the walls keep squeezing her member.

"Shit… Santana…" she mumbles into Santana's mouth in a sloppy kiss.

She presses her body down against Santana's own sweaty body and laces her right hand with the brunette's left hand and raises their joint hands over her head, resting her forehead against Santana's, both of their eyebrows knitted. Santana brings her free hand under Brittany's arm and onto her shoulders, her nails digging on white skin. Their bodies slide against each other as Brittany keeps hitting all the right spots within Santana in deep strong thrusts.

They were getting lost with each other with every move their bodies made. Their bodies molded and fitted with every curve and both were pulling at each other to bring themselves closer, if it were even possible. The warmth at the pits of their stomach continued to build and it was only a matter of time until they had to release the pressure.

Brittany grips at Santana's hip with her free hand. She was close and with how Santana's walls were tightening around her says she wasn't the only one.

"I'm…" Brittany mumbles on tan tender skin, breathing heavily.

"M-me too…" moaned Santana.

Alternating between fast shallow thrusts to slow deep thrusts, Brittany pushes both of them over the edge when Brittany's shaft hits Santana hilt deep. Their releases racks over their bodies. Santana's walls crumble as they grip around Brittany's cock, who's still rocking inside of her as she releases her own load into Santana.

Santana writhes beneath her, her nails digging down Brittany's back as she rides out her orgasm. Syllables of each other's names escapes their lips in ragged moans. They watched each other throughout and for some reason it almost had Santana in tears.

It was beautiful; everything about the woman hovering above her, those dangerous yet tender blue eyes looking _at _her. She gave all of herself to Brittany and Brittany did too. She felt it. There wasn't enough words to describe this moment, but it was just beautiful to her.

She doesn't know when, but at some point, Santana was holding a breath she didn't even know she was holding and finally breathes. Brittany's looking down at her with groggy heavy eyes, picking at the strands of hair that were stuck on the beads of sweat that had form around her face. She reaches above her to gingerly caress Brittany's reddened cheeks.

Brittany leans down, both of their eyes closing as Brittany nudges her nose against Santana's own to slightly lift her head up. Brittany kisses her, long and soft, feeling every surface of her lips.

With their bodies still connected, Brittany nestles into the crook of her neck. Her tan arms securely circles around Brittany, feeling the both of their hearts pounding hard against their chest as fatigued settles in the both of them.


	7. Personal

**Chapter 7 – Personal**

At some point, they managed to pull the covers off to lay properly on the king size bed and the sheets lazily pulled up to cover their legs. The lights are off but the city lights seeps in, illuminating the room and their tangled bodies.

Santana is snuggled up to Brittany's side, a tan leg thrown across one of Brittany's legs and her left hand resting comfortably on Brittany's stomach. Brittany has an arm underneath Santana's head and her fingers lightly running up and down Santana's arm.

"Any siblings?" Santana asks, her raspy voice ringing through the darkness.

"I have a younger sister, Sarah. Freshman in high school. My parents and everybody say she's a lot like me but that munchkin is definitely a lot smarter than me," says Brittany. "Back in high school, I struggled to keep my grades up because back then all that mattered to me were dance and theater. I was lucky enough to even graduate. But Sarah?" Brittany shakes her head. "She's book smart. She's got her priorities straight, a good head on her shoulders even when she's an annoying little brat."

Santana smiles. She doesn't need to look above to her know that Brittany is proud of her sister. She can hear it in her voice and even though it's dark, she knows Brittany is smiling at the memory of her sister.

She envies it but doesn't let it get too far.

"You?" Brittany asks her and suddenly the smile on her lips fades away.

Brittany must have felt her tense up because Brittany's hand stops moving against her arm. "Sorry. That was incredible insensitive of me."

Santana shakes her head, placing a small kiss to Brittany's neck. "It's fine," she sighs before snuggling even closer to Brittany. "I don't have any siblings. Now that I think about it, I'm kind of glad that I don't have any siblings."

She feels Brittany move above her, probably to look at her in question but she doesn't move and just keeps her head nestled into the crook of Brittany's neck.

"I had a shitty childhood. I didn't want a brother or sister to go through the same thing. Sure I would have protected and took care of them, but to have them go through what I did? I wanted to save them from that kind of hell." Santana had begun drawing imaginary circles on Brittany's stomach, trying to distract herself from not letting tears from falling. "I turned out pretty okay, but who knows how my little sister or brother would have turned out."

She lets the words sink in between them but more for herself. She's never really discussed this topic before with anyone, not even with Mercedes. Sometimes when she would see families of four or more, she would look at them and feel like she was born at the other side of the coin. She'd see complete families who loved each other and so happy that sometimes it disgusted her, and then when she would look at hers, she only sees the shattered pieces of her family. Pieces that had cut her and damaged her in more ways than one that she had to rebuild herself with thicker skin, build up walls and put new pieces of herself back together.

To be able to live day by day without falling apart, she had to learn how to do it without her grandmother by her side because if anyone were to pull any of her pieces, she'd fall apart so quickly that she wouldn't know how to recover from it.

"I think you would have been a great older sister."

Santana lightly scoffs at Brittany's sentence finding it rather ridiculous. "Why do you say that?"

"Because like you said, you would have protected them."

She props herself up by her elbow looking at Brittany to elaborate. "Continue."

Brittany's lips quirk into a small smile and places her hand on the small of Santana's back as she continues. "Going by anything I know about you so far, you would have kicked someone's ass if they ever did anything to your younger sister or brother. And they would have turned out just like you because you were there to take care of them and love them and give them something your parents couldn't give, much like what your grandmother gave you," she pauses trying to see if Santana knew where she was going with this. It doesn't seem like it when the brunette furrows her eyebrows, so Brittany continues. "She gave you something to dream about and something to be passionate about. She gave you a future and that's hard to come by. So yeah, I think you would have been a great sister."

Something about what Brittany says strikes a chord in Santana and her stomach sinks because ever since the first words the blonde has ever spoken to her, she feels the pieces of herself that she's put together and the walls she's built were being pulled one by one and torn down so easily.

It scares her to the bone because she's never felt like this. The feeling of giving herself entirely to someone whom she's just met, leaving herself completely open to be hurt. But she's never felt this enamored before either. It filled her heart with such joy and warmth that it crawled in every part of her body and gave her a sense of life.

Brittany brought color into her world and she's going to savior every moment of it because she knew she's lucky to have found Brittany. She's lucky to have found something that's rare to come by.

So she leans over and touches Brittany's lips with her own, inhaling the blonde's scent and breathing into her mouth as she smiles when Brittany kisses her again.

"Thank you," she says when she pulls back.

"You're welcome, hun." Brittany quickly places a kiss on the tip of her nose. "Can I ask you something though?"

"Sure," she rests her chin on her palm, her left hand on the middle of Brittany's chest. "What is it?"

"You don't have to answer it, I mean, it's a sensitive topic for some people."

"Britt, we've pretty much talked about everything so ask away."

Her hand that was resting on Brittany's chest follows the rise as the blonde takes a deep breath. "Did your parents… ever… you know, physically abused you?"

Her eyebrows knit together as if to ponder the question and dig into her memory. After a moment, she shakes her head. "No, they never did. I mean, I'd get like a smack in the ass or the head or a pinch to the side but not to the point where they've severely beaten me that I needed to go to the hospital. What they did to me was more of an emotional abuse."

"Do you still talk to them?"

"No." she simply says because she really didn't want to talk about her parents anymore and somehow Brittany got the hint because she just smiles at her in understanding.

She sighs, her fingers lightly tracing the freckles that ran from Brittany's chest up to her neck, feeling the blonde slightly shiver at her touch. The skin on her back starts to burn again when Brittany's index finger walks the length of her spine.

"I'm guessing you speak to your family frequently then," she asks.

"Yup. I was actually on the phone with my mom this morning when I bumped into you."

She instantly mirrors the smile on Brittany's lips remembering it.

"She's probably checking on you to see if you knocked someone up," she jokes.

Brittany briefly laughs with her but then the hand on her back stops and the laugh fades when the blonde suddenly realizes something. She watches the changes in Brittany's expression and raises an eyebrow.

"Shit…"

"What?"

Brittany turns to her, eyes wide. "We didn't… we didn't use a… please tell me you're on contraceptives…"

All she can do is grin at the blonde, amused at how panicked Brittany is. She knows she shouldn't laugh at it because pregnancy isn't a laughing matter. But the longer she looks at Brittany with a pout on her lips it was becoming difficult for her. She found it adorable. She didn't want it to disappear but she didn't want the blonde to worry about something she shouldn't worry about either.

"Yes, I'm on the pill."

Brittany's head falls back on the pillow and a sigh of relief escapes her while her free hand comes to fall on Santana's hand that was on the blonde's chest.

"But you do get yourself tested, right?" Santana fires back her own concern.

The blonde lifts her head back up narrowing her eyes at her and it's another thing she finds adorable about Brittany.

"Of course I do. What do you take me for?"

She turns over Brittany's hand and threads her fingers with the blonde, an eyebrow quirking as she continues to tease the blonde. "Well, I heard you were with a model for a while and I know for a fact that models get around."

Brittany turns to look at her. "And how do you know that?"

"I dated a few models here and there," she simply shrugged. "They've told me stories and I definitely did not like that whole scene so after I slept with Cara Delevinge under a drunken state, I swore to never go there again. That's why I took off the other way when she was at the party earlier."

"I don't think I really want to hear about who you've slept with," she looks to see Brittany with a disapproving pout. She smiles, giving their hands a light squeeze. "Kind of ruins the bed talk."

"Okay," a light chuckle is under her breath before moving to sit around Brittany's waist, tossing the bed sheet off of them. Her hand ghostly climbs on the pale stomach that begins to shiver at her touch. "What do you want to talk about then?"

Brittany's hands had found themselves on her hips, Brittany's thumbs rubbing her hipbone in circles. There's a hint of a grin on thin lips and Brittany pulls herself to sit up kissing her softly. It takes her breath away just like any other times the blonde has kissed her. It makes her mind swim, her senses tripled, and causes her stomach to drop. The hands on her hips travel the length of her bare back making her skin burn all across her body.

She sighs into Brittany's mouth when the blonde momentarily pulls away just to kiss her again, the hands on the back of her shoulders pulling her closer as hot tongue explores the inside of her mouth. A moan escapes her and her hips begin rutting against Brittany's stomach. She feels the smile against her lips before her bottom lip is being pulled by pearly whites.

Brittany lets her lip go before assaulting her neck with open mouthed kisses and flicks of the blonde's tongue.

"This isn't exactly bed talk," she sighs rolling her head back. "Not even close."

Hot breath tickles her neck when Brittany chuckles against the skin but still continues to pepper her with kisses. "A minute ago you would have told me to stop talking and get on with the sweet lady kisses."

She laughs, loud, feeling it vibrate from her throat and stills her hips. "Sweet lady kisses?"

Brittany detaches her lips from her neck, peering up at her. "Yes, sweet lady kisses."

They stare at each other for a moments, a grin plastered on Santana's face as she combs through Brittany's hair. "You are something else."

A perfectly shaped blonde eyebrow raises and Brittany shrugs. "Yeah, I was totally banking on being one of a kind to impress you."

She shakes her head at the sarcasm, smiling as she kisses Brittany again. "You didn't need to."

"Yeah?" Brittany questions moving her hands down back tan hips.

"Mmhmm," she hums into Brittany's mouth as their tongues laced together.

Her hips picks up the motion again and she hears the groan that builds up within Brittany because hands are now gripping her ass. She has an inkling suspicion that Brittany wants the motion to be a little lower so when she frees her left hand from the blonde locks to reach behind her, she feels the hardened member in her hand. Brittany sighs into her mouth at the contact and she gives the head a light squeeze.

Brittany chuckles against her lips not expecting Brittany's hand to move to cup her wet center. She feels the blonde grin wider as she breathes at the way Brittany starts running fingers between her folds. She whimpers when Brittany flicks her clit with a finger. It was retaliation. And when her hand began to slide up and down Brittany's shaft, the blonde would match the rhythm with her fingers eventually slipping two fingers inside of her.

Every time she squeezes the head of Brittany's member in an upstroke, Brittany would curl her fingers deep inside her. It doesn't take much until her walls are squeezing Brittany's fingers as an orgasm rolls through her. Brittany gives her time as she pulls out her fingers. She catches her breath and watches as Brittany laps up her fingers that was coated with her juices and just like that, another round of arousal courses through her.

She raises her body, propping up by her knees. Instantly picking up on her motives, Brittany grabs hold of her throbbing member and guides it to her entrance. Slowly, she sinks her waist down letting Brittany stretch the inside of her walls again. And just like earlier, their eyes never break from one another moaning at the connection.

She trembles at the way Brittany's completely inside her, another orgasm threatening to come through but she wills her body not to, not just yet. Even her lips tremble as she kisses Brittany again, her body falling into the blonde's but Brittany's there to catch her as they fall back onto the bed.

Still on top of Brittany, she slowly starts to lift her hips up and sinks back down in repeated motions. She picks up the pace, pushing herself up with her arms and placing it on Brittany's breasts, feeling the fullness of them in her hands. Even through all the moaning, heavy breathing and between sweaty bodies, she feels Brittany's rapid heartbeat which she was sure matched her own. Its beating a million miles a minute and she thinks how is it possible to even feel this amazing.

Glazed winter blue eyes are still on her, her own brown eyes looking at them, and then Brittany's grabbing her ass again as the blonde meets her in a thrust. A loud gasp escapes her because Brittany's hitting that spot again and it's starting to make her entire body shake. Her upper body topples over but catches herself by holding herself up with her arms, her hands now mixed with the pool of blonde hair on either side of Brittany's head as so does her brunette hair cascading down.

Brittany groans as she continues to meet her rolling hips with thrusts, skin slapping on skin mixing with the moans leaving their lips. And then her walls are clenching around Brittany's member, her mouth agape before Brittany swallows her moans in a heated kiss as she comes. Her hips are still writhing, her walls clenching, and Brittany continues to push through and keeps hitting her deep.

She pulls away but Brittany's hand is quick and is grabbing a fistful of brunette locks to keep her in place, her mouth hovering over Brittany's.

"Ah, fuck!" she moans, thankful that Brittany is holding her up because her arms are ready to buckle beneath her as another orgasm is coursing through her quickly. "B-Brittany…"

Brittany's shaft is slick inside her, knows that their covered with her releases but her hips are still in their motion and Brittany shows no signs of stopping her deep thrusts. It makes her dizzy, feels her lungs burn because with every thrust, her breath gets knocked out of her.

She puts her weight in one arm as she reaches to frame Brittany's face that all sorts of contorted in pleasure just as the same as hers, and runs a thumb over the swollen bottom lip. Brittany kisses her thumb, it's a small gesture but it has her heart melting again and she's there to steal a breathtaking kiss from the blonde.

She hears Brittany moan through every other beautiful sound between them and feels Brittany's other hand that's still on her behind clutch even tighter. Her other arm finally gives out, her weight now completely on Brittany's as she feels her body beginning to feel that all familiar high again.

She rests her forehead against Brittany's, their mouths taking in every breath and every sound as the blonde wraps arms around her tightly. Her hips had drastically slowed down since then, every bit of her energy had gone the moment she collapsed in Brittany's arms. As did Brittany's thrusts, but they're long, drawn out and pushed back inside of her deep that hits the spectacular spot.

She knows that Brittany's close at the way pale arms are grasping her tighter. And then it all happens. It's like a bright light flashes behind her eyelids and her hot core hugs Brittany's shaft in pulses as she rides out another high. A mixture of a moan and a grunt comes from the blonde below, matching the volume of her own, as Brittany comes hard inside of her. The warmth fills her up, her hips bucking and Brittany still rolling her thrusts as the walls squeeze her dry.

They come back down with a groan, both breathing heavily, both completely spent. Santana's head had drifted down to the nook of Brittany's neck; Brittany's arms are limp around Santana's body.

It's not moments later when one of them finally moves as Brittany disconnects their joint bodies and Santana already missing the connection. Brittany then turns to steal away a soft, long, unhurried kiss from her, reviving her senses and she's there instantly to kiss Brittany back. Her hand frames Brittany's face, kissing her again and feels the blonde run a thumb on her cheekbone.

They pull away, only inches apart, and only looks at each other in silence as blissful smiles are etched on their lips. There are words are at the back of their throats but neither say them. But in some way, deep down, they both already know it.

"Is this how you planned your New Year's to be?" Brittany says instead.

"No, definitely not," Santana chuckles and shakes her head. Then her smile grows wider, a spark brighter than any gems in the world can match the glimmer in her brown chocolate eyes. "It's so much better."

That same glimmer is evident in crystal blue eyes also.


End file.
